The Rain Of Darkness
by Park In Jung -Hiatus
Summary: [10 chap complete] Hoseok, seorang raja api yang setengah iblis dan tunangannya Jungkook yang merupakan penyihir bunga, harus melawan sang iblis yang akan merebut kekuasaan kerajaan Numelle! IT'S HOPEKOOK! Slight yoonmin and Jinv. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : All Member BTS**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Hopekook :3**

 **Slight : Yoonmin (Yoongi seme ^.^)**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jauh, dari galaksi Bimasakti. Terdapat sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang diantara cahaya yang lain…_

 _Semakin dekat dengan cahaya tersebut, semakin kita tahu… bahwa cahaya terang itu bukanlah sebuah bintang… melainkan sebuah planet yang dihuni oleh ribuan peri didalamnya._

 _Sama seperti bumi… planet tersebut mempunyai sejarah yang begitu kelam. Sejarah yang mampu membuat cahaya di planet tersebut tampak redup._

 _Sejarah yang membuat… planet Numelle hancur pada masa itu…_

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya seseorang yang muncul dari bawah lantai tepat ditengah symbol segi enam yang dibuat oleh sang raja dari darah yang keluar lewat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kumohon, hidupkanlah anakku lagi! Kumohon!" jawab raja itu sambil bersimpuh memeluk anaknya yang sudah terluka parah, bahkan kedua sayap anaknya sudah rusak dan tidak berbentuk.

Mendengar perkataan itu, orang tersebut tersenyum senang, sayapnya yang panjang dan berwarna hitam pekat itu mengembang hingga beberapa bulu yang seperti bulu angsa tetapi berwarna hitam itu jatuh dari sayapnya.

"Kalau kubantu, apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku?" tanya si orang itu dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah darah. Baju dan celananya yang berwarna hitam itu menambah aura yang begitu mengerikan dari tubuh si orang itu.

"Apapun… apapun yang kau mau…" sahut sang raja sambil meletakan jasad anaknya dilantai.

"Hmmm… aku tidak bisa menghidupkan seseorang, tapi aku bisa…" omongan sang iblis terhenti dengan gerakannya sendiri.

Dia mengeluarkan sihir yang seperti asap berwarna hitam dari kedua tangannya dan diarahkan ke anak yang sudah tertidur abadi itu.

"Tapi, aku bisa berbagi sedikit nyawaku ke anak ini…" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Setelah beberapa lama, dia hentikan aksi 'membagi nyawa' dari kedua tangannya dan tersenyum akan hasilnya.

Seorang anak yang terbaring tidak berdaya itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, sayapnya yang seperti kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi sayap yang persis dengan orang yang memberinya nyawa, akan tetapi berwarna merah gelap.

"Mulai sekarang, anak ini setengah diriku dan setengah peri…" kata orang tersebut sambil memperhatikan kedua mata anak itu yang berbeda warna. Sebelah kanan berwarna biru muda dan sebelah kiri berwarna merah darah.

"Nah, sekarang aku meminta bayaranku. Aku mau… menggantikan tahta mu dan menjadi raja di kerajaan ini." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sangat arogan.

"Kau tidak bisa merebut tahta ku! Kau bukan seorang peri! Kau gak akan bisa memimpin dunia peri. Minta yang lain saja." Jawab sang raja sambil memeluk anaknya dan tersenyum senang melihat anaknya yang sudah hidup kembali.

"Hmmm… baiklah, kalau begitu…" orang tersebut menghentikan omongannya dan mulai tersenyum aneh. Dia mengeluarkan asap terbal dari tangan kanannya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi pedang berwarna hitam mengkilat.

SREETT!

Sekali tebasan, kepala dan tubuh sang raja sudah terbelah dua. Membuat darah peri bermuncratan dimana-mana.

Sang anak yang melihat hal itu langsung terkejut karena melihat ayahnya sendiri mati mengenaskan dalam pelukannya.

"A… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak sang anak histeris. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah bermandikan darah ayahnya yang berwarna sama dengan mata kirinya.

"Shtt… tenanglah… aku gak suka jika ada yang menolak permintaanku... jadi..." sahut orang tersebut dengan sedikit berbisik sambil mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat ditengah-tengah leher sang anak.

"Permintaanku adalah… memiliki tubuhmu suatu saat nanti… untuk saat ini kau masih kecil dan tampak lemah, kau gak akan bisa menanggung semua kehebatanku dalam tubuh serapuh itu…" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Kedua matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu melotot seakan mata tersebut sangat haus akan darah.

Anak tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludahnya berkali-kali saat merasakan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari pedang hitam itu di lehernya. Mulut anak tersebut bergetar seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan ditenggorokan. Mata anak itu juga ikut-ikutan melotot saat melihat raut wajah orang itu yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya orang itu sambil menggerakkan pedangnya sedikit, tapi hal itu sudah membuat anak kecil itu ketakutan dan langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali lain waktu… oke? Ah, bilang kepada ayahmu... terima kasih karen telah membebaskanku."lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan menarik pedangnya yang berubah menjadi asap kembali. Dengan sedikit mantra yang ia ucapkan, iblis tersebut menghilang dan hanya menyisakan satu bulu angsa berwarna hitam yang jatuh dari sayapnya.

Layaknya yang baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk, sang anak langsung teriak histeris di tengah malam yang sunyi itu. Kedua mata anak tersebut semakin melotot, napasnya terputus-putus, anak itu hanya terus melihat mahkota yang sudah terlepas dari kepala ayahnya, entah apa yang sedang anak itu pikirkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah puluhan tentara dan seorang jenderal kedalam kamar sang raja.

"A… apa yang sudah terjadi?!" teriak si jenderal histeris saat melihat raja mereka telah mati dengan mengenaskan.

"A… aku…" jawab sang anak dengan terbata-bata dan mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Sepertinya sang raja memanggil iblis." Jawab salah satu tentara yang sudah berjongkok disamping symbol segi enam tersebut.

"Aku..." sahut anak tersebut sekali lagi sambil memunguti mahkota ayahnya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan darah.

Dengan perlahan anak tersebut memakaikan mahkota tersebut di kepalanya dan membiarkan tetesan darah ayahnya sendiri mengalir diwajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Mulai sekarang… akulah raja kalian." Kata anak tersebut dengan tegas dan langsung dijawab dengan tundukan dari puluhan tentara termaksud sang jenderal.

Anak tersebut mengambil pedang yang terletak disamping tubuh ayahnya itu, dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan pedang pajang tersebut dari sarungnya. Pedang yang sudah diturunkan secaran turun temurun dari awal kerajaan Vatra terbentuk itu sekarang ada ditangan mungilnya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Dan siapapun yang berani melawanku… aku akan membunuh kalian tanpa belas kasih!" teriak anak tersebut dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Sayapnya yang berbeda dan begitu besar itu mulai mengembang dan mengeluarkan api yang membara. Sang anak mulai menghunuskan pedangnya yang sudah dilapisi api hitam karena kekuatan anak tersebut yang masih belum bisa dikontrol.

"Kalian mengerti?!" bentak sang anak dan langsung dijawab serentak oleh tentara dan jenderal yang sekarang sudah menjadi anak buahnya itu.

"Kami mengerti!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Bagus…" gumam anak itu sambil menjatuhkan pedang yang ia pegang. Sayapnya yang awalnya mengeluarkan api berwarna merah sekarang berubah menjadi api hitam.

Hanya ada satu hal yang dipikirkan anak tersebut, yaitu menjadi kuat dan membunuh iblis kejam tersebut. Mungkin akan menjadi lebih mudah, karena kekuatannya bertambah semenjak iblis tersebut membagi nyawanya.

"Dan kalian… bantu aku… membalaskan dendam ini…" lanjut anak itu sambil tersenyum tipis dengan matanya yang sendu.

Tanpa tersadar setetes lliquid jatuh dari mata kirinya yang berwarna merah darah itu. Air mata yang memulai perasaan dendam di hati anak tersebut…

Air mata yang membuat sejarah baru di kerajaan peri api, kerajaan Vatra.

 _Untuk kedua kalinya, kearajaan Vatra dipimpin oleh anak kecil...  
dan untuk kedua kalinya juga, kerajaan Vatra menuju kehancuran...  
_.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Seperti biasa, ini hanya prolog… dan aku melihat dulu respon kalian semua, jika bagus akan kuteruskan.. jika gak yah, aku hapus**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita bertemakan romance fantasy, karena biasanya aku buat cerita yang hanya fantasy saja. Cukup menguras otak dalam jalan ceritanya, dan aku bahkan sempat galau sambil nungguin sahur gara-gara cerita the rain of darkness ini -,-**

 **Yep, cerita ini aku buat pada bulan puasa. Karena aku terbiasa begadang, jadi cerita ini aku buat sambil nungguin jam sahur datang. Begitu juga dengan ff 'A Doll', yang aku buat dimalam hari. Biasanya aku jadi parno sendiri setelah buat ff 'A Doll' sekarang aku juga jadi parno juga… takut tiba2 ada** **seseorang** **muncul dibelakangku lalu membunuhku.. yah walau itu gak mungkin juga -,-**

 **So… review nya jangan lupa untuk ff ku yang kedua ini ^.^**

 **Love and Peace :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : All Member BTS**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Hopekook :3**

 **Slight : Yoonmin (Yoongi seme)**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi! No plagiat! Nih ff susah buatnya karena sebutan-sebutan yang ada!**

 **Siapa yang niru berarti siap-siap aja minta ditabok!**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Aku melirik beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa dan tertawa di ballroom. Semua serba sama, karena kami adalah peri bunga. Gak ada yang berbeda, makanya jadi rada membosankan.

Setiap peri mempunyai ciri khasnya masing-masing, kecuali ada 2 peri yang berbeda bangsa menikah, maka anaknya akan mempunyai kekuatan atau ciri khas yang tergabung. Contohnya seperti peri bunga kayak kami yang mempunyai telinga lancip tapi kecil dan juga sayap berwarna hijau muda.

Jika sayap kami digerakkan atau dibawa terbang, maka setiap kepakan akan ada cahaya-cahaya kecil yang berjatuhan, layaknya serbuk-serbuk cahaya yang lepas dari sayap kami.

Nah, misalnya kalau peri bunga menikah dengan peri air yang mempunyai ciri khas telinga lancip dan panjang terus memiliki sayap berwarna biru muda terang dan mempunyai kekuatan dalam mengendalikan segala jenis air, bahkan peri yang sudah handal dapat mengendalikan darah dalam tubuh seseorang. Yap, itu sangat mengerikan…

Maka anaknya akan menuruni salah satu ciri khas yang ada, bisa aja anaknya mempunyai fisik seperti peri bunga tapi mempunyai kekuatan dalam bidang air, atau sebaliknya. Dalam kasus tertentu akan ada anak yang dalam bentuk fisik dan kekuatan hanya mengikuti salah satunya atau bisa saja semuanya bercampur, seperti telinga layaknya peri bunga dan sayap seperti peri air serta kekuatan yang bisa mengendalikan keduanya maupun air dan tumbuhan.

Kalau membicarakan soal kekuatan, kekuatan bangsa peri Andelwis adalah menumbuhkan tumbuhan atau bunga dalam sekejap dan kami juga bisa menyembuhkan luka, tapi itu bagi orang-orang yang hebat atau sudah berlatih berkali-kali dalam menyembuhkan luka.

Walaupun bangsa peri Andelwis mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang gak terlalu hebat… tapi kami adalah peri terkuat diantara bangsa peri yang lain. Bahkan, aku aja bisa mengangkat batu seberat 500 kg hanya dengan satu tangan. Dan itu adalah hal yang biasa di kerajaan Andelwis, tidak ada yang istimewa sama sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong soal istimewa, kenapa orang yang istimewa dihatiku dari tadi gak muncul-muncul yah? Padahal aku sudah mengundangnya secara pribadi loh, apa karena dia raja? Jadi dia agak sibuk gitu? Tapi kan dia sudah janji! Dan janji itu harus ditepati! Iya gak?

Ah! Sudahlah! Aku sudah menunggu selama 2 jam di sini, tapi dia-nya gak nongol-nongol! Kalau gini aku pergi kehutan saja!

Aku pun mulai mengepakkan sayapku berkali-kali, mengambil posisi untuk terbang melewati jendela yang terbuka tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Kalaulah raja itu sudah sampai disini, pasti dia juga tau aku bakal ada dimana.

Ok! 1… 2… 3…

"Terbangggg!" teriakku sambil melewati para penjaga dan beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana Jungkook!" teriak ibuku dari kejauhan, yang hanya kujawab dengan cekikikan kecil.

Aku mulai terbang semakin tinggi saat berhasil melewati salah satu jendela, terus terbang menembus tebalnya awan putih. Begitu menyenangkan!

"Yohooooo!" teriakku berkali-kali sambil tersenyum kecil. Tak jarang aku menebar bunga matahari yang aku buat dari kedua tanganku yang hebat ini sambil terus tersenyum.

Hingga aku melihat sebuah hutan begitu kukenali, hutan Alfeihm atau yang biasa disebut hutan perbatasan. Hutan ini membatasi dua kerajaan peri, yaitu kerajaan Vatra dan kerajaan Andelwis.

Kerajaan Vatra adalah kerajaan yang dipenuhi dengan peri api, dan biasa disebut kerajaan 'panas'. Bagaimana tidak panas? Sayap mereka aja berapi-api jika dikepakkan. Seperti sayap yang terbakar, tapi sungguh indah.

Hanya saja, jika mereka tidak terbang maka sayap mereka berwarna merah gelap. Sedangkan telinga mereka berbentuk lancip dan berukuran sedang, tidak panjang dan tidak kecil juga.

Karena kerajaan Vatra dan Andelwis memiliki jarak yang lumayan dekat dan hanya dipisahkan oleh hutan, maka persahabatan yang terjalin di dua kerajaan ini sudah amat erat. Terlalu erat malahan, sampai-sampai aku dijodohkan sama raja Vatra.

Yah, kalau misalnya pernikahan ini berhasil… maka kerajaan Vatra dan Andelwis akan digabung dan dipimpin oleh aku dan Hoseok. Kalau berhasil loh, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat hubungan aku dengan Hoseok pasti berhasil lah. Toh bebelakangan ini kami semakin mesra aja. Kalau diingat-ingat tuh, saat-saat kami berdua itu bikin malu dan kadang jadi greget sendiri.

Ah, mending gak usah diingat saat lagi terbang, bisa-bisa jadi gak focus.

Aku pun mendarat di hutan Alfeihm dan langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir begitu kaki menginjak tanah. Dengan cepat aku mengubah tanah yang aku injak menjadi rerumputan kecil dan sedikit sentuhan bunga dandelion yang sudah mekar. Indah, hasil karyaku memang selalu indah.

Lama aku bermain di hutan sambil bernyanyi, terkadang aku juga memakan buah yang ada didalam hutan. Disaat aku sedang memetik bunga-bunga liar tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memelukku dari arah belakang. Aku langsung tersenyum saat melihat kedua tangannya melingkar di perutku.

"Tangan hyung kenapa?" tanyaku bingung saat melihat tangan kirinya yang ditutupi oleh kain, sepertinya tangannya terluka.

"Tidak kenapa-napa… maafkan aku, aku terlambat…" bisiknya pelan di telinga kananku.

"Yah, gak papa sih… aku mengerti hyung kan seorang raja, pasti sibuk kan. Tapi, lepaskan dulu pelukan hyung itu, nanti baju hyung jadi bercahaya loh gara-gara kena sayapku." Kataku sambil tersenyum lucu.

Diapun melepas pelukannya dan dengan cepat aku menghadap kebelakang supaya bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu. Aku langsung melihat dirinya yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan bajunya supaya serbuk cahaya lepas dari bajunya.

Bisa kubilang, penampilan pacarku yang satu ini cukup aneh. Biasanya semua peri di dunia yang disebut dengan sebutan Numelle ini pada umumnya mempunyai sayap yang sama. Sayap yang berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu, hanya saja berbeda warna.

Tapi tidak dengan sayap pacarku yang satu ini, sayapnya begitu besar dan panjang dengan bentuk yang menyerupai burung elang. Sayapnya yang sangat panjang itu bahkan bisa menyentuh tanah jika tidak sedang dikembangkan.

Biasanya sayap dari peri api akan berwarna merah, dan akan mengeluarkan api berwarna merah jika diterbangkan. Beda dengan sayap pacarku, sayapnya selalu terbakar dengan api berwarna hitam pekat. Lalu jika dibawa terbang, api tersebut berubah menjadi warna merah dan apinya sangat besar. Terkadang aku menjadi takut melihatnya.

Dan juga, pada umumnya mata peri mempunyai warna yang bervariasi ada yang hijau, biru, dan hitam. Tapi berbeda dengan mata pacarku ini, kedua matanya berbeda warna, yang sebelah kanan berwarna biru indah dan sebelah kiri berwarna merah darah yang begitu mengerikan kalau dilihat lama-lama.

Banyak yang bilang kerajaan Vatra mempunyai sejarah yang lumayan mengerikan sehingga membuat Hoseok diangkat menjadi raja dalam usianya yang sangat muda dan membuat penampilan Hoseok berbeda dari yang lain. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada dirinya, hanya saja aku masih sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan hal itu. Takut aja aku jadi menyinggung dirinya atau membuatnya sakit hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lembut hingga membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, tidak… ouh iya! Apakah hyung membawa Namjoon?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran.

"Namjoon? Ada tuh dibelakangku." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah dimana Namjoon berada.

Aku langsung melirik Namjoon yang sedang tertunduk hormat begitu aku melihatnya.

"IH! Ini kan kencan kita berdua! Masak hyung bawa-bawa penasihatmu itu sih! Setiap kencan hyung selalu bawa dia! Sebenarnya yang tunangan itu siapa sih? Aku sama hyung atau hyung sama dia!" bentakku sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Hahahaha… cieee pangeran Jungkook cemburu rupanya…" tawanya sambil mencolek dagu ku beberapa kali.

"Gak ada yang lucu tau!" bentakku sambil menghentakkan kaki diatas rumput dengan dahi yang berkerut dan bibir yang merengut.

"Aigooo, lucunya tampangmu sekarang ini…" tawanya menggelegar hingga membuatku jengkel. Apalagi aku sekarang melihat Namjoon sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya untuk menahan tawanya.

"Yakk! Namjoon sialan! Kau berani menertawakan aku?!" teriakku saat melihat wajah Namjoon yang sudah memerah gara-gara menahan tawa.

PLETAKK!

"Aaauu… sakittt!" rintihku sambil memegang jidatku yang terasa nyeri karena terkena jitakan dari Hoseok hyung.

"Sopanlah sedikit… gitu-gitu dia juga lebih tua darimu tau…" kata pacarku itu sambil masih sedikit tersenyum.

"Ish… bela aja terus Namjoon tuh… bela aja!" gumamku sambil tetap merengut sebal.

Bisa kudengar dia terkikik sebentar lalu menarik lenganku untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus rambutku pelan dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Aku yang hanya bisa menyandar di dada bidangnya sambil mencium bau harum tubuhnya. Sungguh nyaman jika begini, rasanya tenang dan damai.

"Tentu saja ini kencan kita bodoh." Gumamnya lembut sambil menciumpucuk kepalaku. Lama sekali dia menciumnya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menikmati seluruh rasa kasih sayang yang ia berikan.

"Aku bakal maafin hyung, kalau hyung berikan aku hadiah!" gumamku sambil melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Hadiah?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ia hadiah! Aku mau hadiah!" kataku sambil mengambil posisi duduk bersila di tanah rumput, setelah itu aku membuat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar hingga pohon itu membuahkan sebuah apel yang berwarna merah. Aku mengambil apel itu dan memakannya dengan nikmat.

"Cepatlah! Berikan aku hadiah!" lanjutku sambil melihat Hoseok yang sedang berdiri bingung.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Katanya sambil berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Pastikan kau tidak terkena yah Jungkookie…" lanjutnya dan langsung kujawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Perlahan dia menutup matanya dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra, tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terlapis oleh kain itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu didalamnya.

Aku terkejut melihatnya, sebuah kristal yang berukuran sangat kecil tapi berwarna merah sedang bernari-nari ditangannya. Sungguh indah!

Dia mengangkat tangannya semakin tinggi dan mengeluarkan kristal api semakin banyak, lalu menembakkannya kearah langit. Disaat itu juga aku dibuat semakin kagum dengan kehebatannya, sebuah gambar terbentuk di langit, gambar itu adalah bunga matahari. Bunga kesukaanku…

Tidak beberapa lama, kristal-kristal kecil yang ngebentuk sebuah bunga tadi mulai berjatuhan, aku seperti melihat hujan dari kristal api. Sungguh aku ingin memegang kristal api tersebut, tapi apa daya… aku baru saja memegangnya, dan yang ada tanganku jadi kesakitan gara-gara terkena api.

Setelah itu dia mulai mengeluarkan sihir lagi dan ngebentuk sebuah buket bunga yang sangat besar di kedua tangannya. Berbagai macam bunga terbentuk dari api berwarna merah terang, sungguh indah. Aku sangat amat menyukainya…

"Sayang saja ini api, lain kali akan kubelikan buket bunga yang lebih indah daripada ini…" Gumam Hoseok sambil tetap memegang buket bunga api tersebut.

"Tidak hyung… ini sangat indah, walau aku tidak bisa memegangnya… tapi aku sudah bahagia dengan melihatnya! Makasih hyung!" jawabku teriak bahagia.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Hoseok yang tersenyum melihatku. Sedangkan aku hanya melihat dari jauh buket bunga yang terbuat dari api itu sambil ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

Semua begitu sempurna saat ini, sebelum api merah ditangan Hoseok berubah menjadi hitam gelap dan tidak terkendalikan. Sayap Hoseok yang awalnya tertutup tiba-tiba jadi bergerak tidak tentu arah sambil terus mengeluarkan api.

Mata kanan Hoseok yang berwarna biru tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Aku melihatnya begitu jelas saat mata kanannya yang seperti dimakan oleh darah. Kedua matanya menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk.

Kain putih yang menutupi tangan kirinya tiba-tiba terlepas dan memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang memiliki luka bakar cukup parah.

Aku terkejut, tubuhku melemas melihat penampilan Hoseok kali ini. Jujur saja kami baru bertunangan 4 bulan yang lalu dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya dalam keadaan yang begitu mengerikan. Pertemuan sebelum-sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Tuan… kontrol kekuatannya! Jangan panik!" teriak Namjoon dari jauh sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Hoseok.

Baru saja Namjoon memegang bahu Hoseok, Namjoon langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Sial! Kekuatannya terlalu kuat! Jika begini tubuh tuan akan hancur! Tuan! Kendalikan emosimu!" teriak Namjoon sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang seperti terbakar. Bahkan peri api bisa terluka saat memegang apinya Hoseok, apalagi aku yang hanya peri bunga? Yang ada tangan aku langsung jadi debu!

"Di.. Diam! Aku… aku bisa menanga… ni hal ini!" teriak Hosoek kesusahan, mukanya tampak tersiksa karena menanggung semua kekuatan itu.

Matanya terus melihat kearahku, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Rahangnya mengeras, keringat dingin keluar membasahi dahinya.

"Jangan nangis… koo.. kie…" katanya kesusahan sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum. Spontan aku langsung memegang pipiku yang ternyata sudah basah karena air mata. Entah sejak kapan aku menangis, aku tidak tahu.

Bukannya berhenti menangis, aku semakin keras menangis sambil berteriak memanggil nama Hoseok. Sakit rasanya melihat Hoseok kesusahan seperti ini, bahkan dia tampak seperti menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Hoseokiee… hiks… hyung kenapa?! Hikss.. Kookie takut!" tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Bukannya berusaha untuk tenang, aku malah makin menangis sambil mengatakan aku takut melihat Hoseok yang seperti itu.

"Ssst… jangan… jangan nangis…" bisa kudengar Hoseok mencoba menengakanku dari jauh dengan keadaannya yang parah seperti itu. Melihat hal itu, tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku mencoba berjalan mendekati Hoseok dan memegang kedua pipinya.

Reflex aku langsung menarik kedua tanganku saat merasakan rasa panas yang luar biasa. Aku melihat kedua tanganku yang terluka gara-gara terkena api, tapi luka tersebut hilang dengan sendirinya. Karena kekuatan penyembuhku yang bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri.

"Maaf…" gumam Hoseok dengan muka menyesal.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kedua kepalaku cepat.

"Tidak, Aku yang salah…" kataku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Setelah itu aku mencium bibirnya yang manis dengan lembut. Aku mencoba menahan rasa sakit gara-gara api tersebut dan hanya menutup mata merasakan ciuman yang lembut ini sambil menangis.

Setelah itu aku melepas ciuman tersebut dan menatap dalam mata Hoseok. Mata kananya yang berwarna merah darah, perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi semula. Api-api hitam yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya menjadi hilang secara perlahan juga.

"Kau tau, bibirmu menjadi begitu merah gara-gara ciuman tadi. Dan itu sangat seksi…" Kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku yang biasanya akan memukul lengan Hoseok jika digombalin seperti itu, sekarang malah menangis bahagia setelah aku yakin Hoseok sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Cup cup cup… tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja…" kata Hoseok sambil membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Walau seluruh api ditubuhnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa panas masih bisa kurasakan. Dan itu membuat pelukan yang Hoseok berikan menjadi hangat dan nyaman.

"Apa, ciuman ku menghilangkan api aneh tadi?" tanyaku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Bukan menghilangkan, hanya saja kau membantu menenangkanku. Maafkan aku memberikan pemandangan yang buruk seperti tadi, itu sering terjadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanku sendiri…" jelasnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

Aku menjadi semakin bingung mendengar penjelasannya, mana ada peri yang tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya sendiri?

Ingin kutanyakan apa maksud dari perkataannya tersebut, tapi aku hanya diam seribu bahasa dan menikmati pelukan yang ia berikan.

"Ouh iya, tangan kirimu tadi terluka kan? Sini kusembuhkan!" kataku sambil melepaskan pelukan dan menarik tangan kirinya.

"Yah… bibirmu sudah tidak seksi lagi…" katanya sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Maksudmu apa ngomong seperti itu?!" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya tapi tidak lupa untuk menyembuhkan tangan kiri Hoseok dengan tanganku.

"Hehehehe, habisnya… bibir kamu tadi itu bener-bener menggoda sih… merah, terus agak bengkak gara-gara terkena api…" kata Hoseok dengan muka mesumnya.

Dengan cepat aku memukul kepalanya dengan geram. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya bisa nyengir seperti orang gila.

"Sudah kubilang bukan?! Hentikan otak mesum mu itu Jung Hoshmmmppp!" teriakku terkejut saat mulutku dibungkam oleh bibirnya Hoseok.

Hanya sekedar ciuman ringan, setelah itu Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku suka kalau mukamu memerah seperti itu…" Bisik Hoseok pelan ditelingaku yang semakin membuatku tertunduk malu.

Hoseok kembali memelukku dan membisikkan berbagai macam kata gombal yang membuatku jadi tertawa dan mencium pipinya.

Sudah hampir 1 jam kami dalam posisi yang sama, aku duduk dipangkuan Hoseok dan menyandar di dada bidangnya. Kami mengobrol banyak hal, mulai dari ibuku yang cerewet, Namjoon yang terlihat menyedihkan karena hanya menonton kami dari jauh dengan muka bodoh, sampai membayangkan calon anak kami nanti.

Awalnya semuanya begitu sempurna, aku bahkan sudah hampir tertidur di dalam pelukan Hoseok jika tidak terjadi guncangan hebat yang membuatku berteriak.

Guncangan tersebut sama seperti gempa bumi, tapi anehnya banyak sekali bayangan-bayangan hitam berkumpul diatas langit disertai suara tawa yang menggelegar.

"Dia muncul…" gumam Hoseok sambil berdiri dan melihat bayangan hitam yang berkumpul ditengah-tengah langit. Dan semakin lama bayangan itu semakin besar lalu berbentuk seperti _Black Hole._

"Namjoon! Beri tahu kerajaan Arros bahwa rakyatku membutuhkan tempatnya untuk berlindung! Dan beritahu juga kerajaan Andelwis serta Coral bahwa si iblis muncul!" tegas Hoseok yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan Namjoon.

Aku semakin panik, iblis muncul adalah tanda kehancuran di negeri ini. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa begitu, tapi pada umumnya iblis itu adalah penghancur dan gila akan kekuasaan. Dia akan merebut kerajaan dan kekayaan milik kami semua lalu menjadikan kami budaknya. Hal itu lah yang membuat seluruh kerjaan melatih semua rakyatnya untuk menjadi kuat.

"Tunggu dulu Namjoon!" teriak Hoseok disaat Namjoon sudah mau pergi terbang.

"Kookie lihat aku!" kata Hoseok sambil memegang kedua pipiku. Aku langsung bertatapan dengan kedua matanya yang menatapku lembut.

Tiba-tiba dia menutup matanya dan merapalkan sebuah mantra, lalu dia mencium kening ku sesaat dan berkata.

"Kookie, saranghae… maafkan aku, dan lupakan aku…"

Lalu semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **SIAPA. YANG. AWALNYA. NGIRA. KALAU. HOSEOK. ITU. IBLIS?**

 **Dan siapa yang baca kalimat diatas dengan nada terputus-putus?**

 **Hehehehe… hayoloh yang salah ngira, sayangnya Hoseok bukan iblisnya nih guys. Si identitas iblis akan diungkapkan nanti. Dan yang jelas slight nya bukan hanya Yoonmin aja yah, tentu ada otp lain yang akan muncul sesuai alur cerita.**

 **Jadi disini, Hoseok adalah si setengah iblis dan jungkook sendiri peri bunga. Cihii.**

 **Balas review :**

 **Minnie chan1 : si kuda mah kagak cocok kalau jadi ibliss XD ini udah lanjutt**

 **Yuljeon : hohoho… ini udah lanjut kok**

 **Riska971 : hayoloh salah ngira XD anak kecilnya hosiki yah… kalau si iblis nanti dikasih tau**

 **Lee Shikuni : salah kira tuh eneng… sejarah sebelumnya akan dijelaskan sesuai alur cerita yah… so ikutin kelanjutannya!**

 **DozhilaChika : makasih jika cerita ini keren… ini udah lanjut kok :D**

 **PENGUMUMAN**

 **Yang nunggu A Doll apdet agak sabaran yah cuk… A Doll makin mau tamat, makin nguras otak bikin ceritanya, sedangnya weird husband dan rain of darkness itu masih termasuk cerita ringan, jadi gak terlalu mikir kali. Jadi, A Doll bakal apdet disaat aku mendapat pencerahan di chap selanjutnya XD gak lama kok pencerahannya… heheheh**

 **Review please?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : All Member BTS**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Hopekook :3**

 **Slight : Yoonmin (Yoongi seme)**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi! No plagiat! Nih ff susah buatnya karena sebutan-sebutan yang ada!**

 **Siapa yang niru berarti siap-siap aja minta ditabok!**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Sinar lampu langsung menusuk kedua mataku. Berusaha untuk membuka mata dengan perlahan, tapi yang kudapati adalah ruangan kecil dan seseorang yang menggunakan pakaian perang dengan lengkap.

Dia berparas tinggi dengan bahu yang tegap dan wajah yang ramah. Sayapnya begitu besar seperti kupu-kupu dan indah karena sayapnya berwarna biru laut. Dia menggunakan sebuah makota emas dihiasi batu kristal yang sangat cantik.

"Ra… raja Jin?" gumamku saat melihatnya, dia adalah seorang raja yang terkenal dengan julukan 'mysterious king'.

Kenapa? Karena dia sudah menginjak umur 100 tahun dan dia tidak menikah juga. Ok, jangan memikirkan peri keriput dan bungkuk. Pertumbuhan peri akan berhenti disaat dia berumur 25 tahun, setelah itu peri akan hidup dengan jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Tidak, kami tidak abadi… karena setelah umur yang ke 250 pertumbuhan kami mulai berlanjut lagi. Pada umur segitu kami akan menua secara perlahan dan akan meninggal jika sudah waktunya.

Kenapa kami panggil dia 'Mysterious king'? karena dia misterius, sangat misterius. Pertama, tidak ada yang tahu kisahnya waktu muda. Gosipnya dia diangkat menjadi raja air karena kekuatan dia yang sangat hebat.

Kedua, dia tidak pernah tampak bercanda. Mukanya memang ramah dan selalu tersenyum, tapi dia akan berbicara jika perlu dan akan tertawa jika perlu. Itupun syukur kalau dia tertawa, biasa paling hanya tersenyum pelan saja.

"Selamat datang di istana arros pangeran Jungkook." Katanya pelan dan tersenyum

"Arros?" tanyaku bingung. Arros itu kalau tidak salah kerajaan tanah dan kerajaan angin yang digabung menjadi satu karena terjadinya pernikahan antara anak raja bukan? Lalu kenapa si mysterious king ini ada disini?

"Dun—"

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dari pintu masuk, memotong pembicaraan raja yang misterius ini.

Aku melihatnya, seorang namja yang yang memiliki sayap bening masuk dengan senang sambil diikuti dengan seorang berkulit pucat dengan pakaian perang bersayap warna coklat gelap.

"Ah,, iya…" jawabku dengan kikuk. Bingung sama situasi yang ada.

"Baguslah… kita harus melawannya secepatnya. Dan kita butuh bantuan penyembuhmu." Jawab raja yang kalau tidak salah namanya Yoongi itu.

"Lawan siapa?" tanyaku bingung. Mereka bertiga langsung melihatku dengan heran.

"Lawan iblis." Jawab raja Jin dengan muka misterius.

"IBLIS?!" teriakku kaget.

"Sabar dulu! Kata penasihat Hoseok kau pingsan karena terkena serangan iblis?" jawab peri bersayap bening itu.

"Siapa? Hosoek? Hoseok yang dari kerjaan Vatra?" tanyaku balik kearah mereka bertiga.

"Iya, Hoseok itu tunanganmu bukan?" tanya raja Yoongi dengan muka santai.

Aku. Shock.

"APA?! Tunangan? Sejak kapan? Ketemu aja tidak pernah?!" kataku dengan mata membulat karena kaget dan memandangi mereka bertiga satu persatu. Mereka hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil menatapku balik.

"Sabar dulu… iblis?! Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Lalu, orang tuaku mana? Sa—"

"Kau tertidur selama 3 minggu." Jawab raja Jin dengan muka santai, aku langsung menganga selebar mungkin mendengar jawabannya.

"Orang tuamu ada di ruangan sebelah." Jawab raja Yoongi sambil melihat kearah peri bersayap bening. Jujur saja aku lupa sama nama raja yang satu ini, kalau tidak salah raja ini berasal dari bangsa angin. Raja ini jarang muncul di pertemuan manapun, paling yang muncul hanya suaminya, yaitu raja Yoongi.

"Jimin, jelaskan kepadanya apa yang terjadi." Katanya pelan dan keluar ruangan. Hah! iya, namanya raja Jimin. Salah satu raja yang jarang kali tampak di pertemuan manapun.

"Jadi dengar yah Jungkook, 3 minggu yang lalu. Iblis bangkit dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Akhirnya, seluruh kaum peri dipindahkan ke kerajaan kami, karena cuma kerajaan Arros lah yang memiliki pertahanan sangat kuat dan sangat luas. Cukup untuk menampung ribuan peri didalam kerajaan ini.

Sedangkan raja Hoseok sudah menghilang dari 3 minggu yang lalu, tepat disaat kamu diantar oleh Namjoon, raja Hoseok dinyatakan menghilang dan tidak kembali-kembali hingga sekarang. Keadaan saat ini cukup parah, bangunan kerajaan Andelwis sudah hancur total begitu juga dengan kerajaan coral."

Jelas raja Jimin panjang lebar sambil melihat kearah raja jin yang hanya diam saja dari tadi.

"Iblis tersebut sekarang sedang ada di kerjaan Vatra dan mendiami istanya, dia membuat wilayah kerajaan Vatra sebagai pertahanannya. Wilayah itu diubahnya menjadi tempat yang sangat mengerikan, dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam monster, jebakan dan ilmu hitam. Hingga sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menempuhnya, prajurit kita selalu mati sebelum mencapai istana kerjaan Vatra.

Maka dari itu, kami memutuskan bahwa kami akan langsung turun tangan. Aku, Yoongi, Jin, dan tentu saja kami. Sedangkan yang menjaga pertahanan disekitar sini adalah orang tuamu sendiri. Kita harus membunuh iblis itu sebelum dia membunuh kita semua."

Jelasnya lagi yang membuatku langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ini sudah minggu ketiga, dia bisa saja membunuh kita semua dalam waktu 1 jam. Mengingat iblis tersebut sangat kuat. Tapi entah mengapa sampai sekarang dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sepertinya dia menginginkan sesuatu… tapi tidak tau apa…" lanjutnya lagi dengan muka berpikir.

"Sa—sabar dulu! Aku?! Aku?! Ikut perang sama kalian? Tunggu… aku bahkan baru bangun, dan aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang iblis atau apapun itu. Apa—"

"Mengalahkan iblis itu gampang." Kata raja Jin yang menatapku dengan muka datar.

"Satu-satunya cara, adalah membuat sang iblis mengeluarkan air mata yang penuh dengan perasaan." Lanjutnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

" _80 tahun yang lalu,_

 _Kerajaan peri masih bergabung menjadi satu dan dipimpin oleh seorang raja cilik yang sangat hebat. Hingga suatu kejadian, terbentuklah seoarang iblis karena seorang peri melakukan mantra terlarang. Iblis tersebut disegel oleh raja Kim Seok Jin di dasar bumi dan hanya bisa dibuka oleh mantra tertentu. Semenjak itu kerajaan mulai terpisah-pisah menjadi 4 bagian. Yaitu :_

 _Wind : angin_

 _Earth : tanah_

 _Coral : air_

 _Andelwis : bunga_

 _Vatra : api_

 _Peri yang melakukan mantra terlarang akan menjadi seorang iblis yang dipenuhi rasa amarah, dendam, dan kebencian. Kutukan akan hilang jika sang iblis mengeluarkan air mata yang penuh dengan perasaan atau biasa disebut 'air mata murni'."_

Aku membaca buku yang sangat tebal dan besar itu dengan bantuan lilin. Aku membaca di perpustakaan kerjaan Arros yang terkenal dengan perpustakaan terlengkap di dunia peri. Dan sekarang sudah malam, besok kami harus mulai perjalanan menuju kerjaan Vatra, setidaknya aku harus tau tentang iblis walau sedikit.

Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan semua yang ada, mulai dari adanya serangan iblis hingga pertunanganku dengan Hoseok. Kata raja Jimin, ingatan ku sudah diambil oleh seseorang. Dan hanya bisa kembali jika orang tersebut mengembalikannya kepadaku. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi mungkin saja itu benar. Ingatan terakhirku adalah aku bermain di hutan alfeihm sendirian.

Aku tidak ingat ada Namjoon pada waktu itu, lagian aku tidak terlalu mengenal Namjoon. Kami pernah bertemu tapi itu sangat lama. Waktu pertemuan para raja, dan Namjoon hadir bersama raja Hoseok. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Kami tidak pernah bertemu kecuali ada pertemuan-pertemuan para raja.

Jika memang ia aku ditunangkan dengan raja Hoseok, mungkin saja ingatanku memang benar telah diambil orang. Tapi siapa yang mengambilnya? Dan kenapa dia harus mengambil ingatanku?

Entahlah…

Jika dipikirkan, kepalaku semakin terasa sakit. Kata raja Jimin, itu efek dari ingatan yang hilang. Jika kita berusaha untuk mengingatnya, maka kepala kita akan terasa berdenyut hebat atau bisa bikin kita muntah.

Lebih baik tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, jika hanya bikin susah saja.

Aku mulai membaca lagi untuk mencari tahu tentang sang iblis. Tapi tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih lanjut. Intinya dulu itu kerjaan peri bersatu dan terpecah belah semenjak iblis muncul. Entah siapa yang nulis sejarah tidak lengkap seperti ini?

Kepalakumulai pegal setelah membaca selama 3 jam, dan tidak juga mendapat hasil yang baik. Akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali ke kamar untuk tidur. Aku pun keluar dari ruang perpustakaan yang sangat besar itu. Dan berjalan di lorong besar istana dengan bantuan cahaya lilin yang ada ditanganku.

Lorong ini selalu dihiasi oleh jendela yang sangat besar dan tidak ada kaca yang menutupinya. Membuat semilir angin hampir mematikan lilinku, dan juga pemandangan desa yang sangat cantik. Aku pun berhenti sebentar dan berjalan mendekati jendela.

Disana aku melihat luasnya kerajaan Arros yang sangat indah. Kerjaan Arros memang terkenal dengan pertahanan yang kuat dan luasnya wilayah 3 kali lipat dari kerajaan yang lain. Kerajaan ini dilindungi oleh benteng yang sangat besar terbuat dari tanah yang teramat kokoh dan tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan apapun. Mungkin iblis bisa menghancurkannya…

Untung saja perpustakaan terletak di lantai 3 istana, jadi aku bisa melihat indahnya pemandangan malam hari dengan leluasa. Bahkan aku bisa melihat beberapa warga desa yang tidak bisa tidur dimalam seperti ini.

Entah mengapa aku merasa senang, melihat berbagai macam peri sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain. Tidak seperti dulu, saat di kerjaaan Andelwis, aku hanya melihat peri bunga berkeliaran. Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat peri bunga yang berkeliaran bersama dengan peri tanah. Bukankah perbedaan membuat semuanya menjadi indah?

Aku melihat kearah langit dan langsung terkejut, melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan tentara peri yang sedang terbang kesana-kemari. Menjaga keamanan kami semua, bahkan tentara pun terlihat berbagai macam. Sungguh indah…

Hingga ada satu hal yang manarik perhatianku, orang itu berdiri ditengah-tengah langit dengan pakaian yang lebih mencolok dari tentara yang lain. Dia adalah pemimpin peri air, raja Jin.

Entah apa yang ia lakukan, yang jelas dia hanya menatap kearah langit dan sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ok, dia benar-benar a mysterious king.

Tanpa ambil pusing, aku mulai berjalan menuju kamar kembali. Sekedar memulihkan tenaga untuk perjalanan besok.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi disaat kami melawan iblis nanti. Raja Yoongi memang sangat kuat, bahkan dia pernah melawan ribuan monster dan dalam sekejap semua mati, sedangkan dirinya tergores pun tidak. Sedangkan istrinya Jimin, terkenal dengan kekuatan anginnya yang bisa meruntuhkan sebuah gedung hanya dengan sekali jurus saja.

Jangan tanyakan kehebetan raja Jin, dia misterius… okay?

Sedangkan aku… mungkin menyembuhkan seseorang? Mengangkat beban berat? Dan menumbuhkan tanaman? Ok, kehebatanku tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Jika kekuatan kami semua digabung, apa kami bisa melawan iblis? Sedangkan iblis itu terkenal sangat kuat. Aku menjadi takut…

Dan juga… aku merasakan sebuah kehilangan yang amat mendalam… tapi apa?

.

.

.

" _Hah… hah… hah…" seorang peri tampak berdiri diatas genangan darah. Tampak lelah dengan keringat bercucuran dan napas yang tidak teratur. Ada sekitar 30 monster yang berukuran 10 kali lipat dari tubuhnya,mati dengan mengenaskan._

 _Peri tersebut mengeluarkan api berwarna hitam membara dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna. Tubuhnya sudah dilumuri oleh darah berwarna biru kental, darah dari monster yang dibuat oleh iblis._

 _Dia melihat tangan kirinya yang terkena luka bakar hingga sampai kelengan, luka karena kekuatannya sendiri… lucu…_

 _Dia tersenyum dan menyeret pedangnya dengan santai, duduk disalah satu kursi dan mengkoyakkan sedikit jubah hitamnya. Dia melilitkan kain berwarna hitam itu ditangan kirinya yang terluka dan tersenyum sambil melihat kearah istananya yang dulu dia tempati._

" _Kuharap… kau… ada disini…" gumamnya lemah, tanpa sadar setetes air mata mulai turun dari matanya._

 _Penyesalan, kebencian, dendam, rindu…_

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya siap juga…. Btw, anyway, by the way… ada sebuah** ** _PENGUMUMAN_** **nih sebelum balas-balas review…**

 **Bagi para fans ku tercintah (ditabok readers), #ralat bagi readers ku tercintah yang ganteng-ganteng (mana tau ada fanboys), yang manis-manis (lebih manisan aku sih) yang kece-kece… jungie mau minta sesuatu nih… *wink***

 **Jadi gini… aku kepikiran ngebuat ig yang berisikan meme atau imagine BTS. Sebenarnya aku itu old ARMY dan memang dari dulu (mungkin dari awal bts debut) pengen buat ig tentang BTS. Hanya saja… waktu itu BTS belum tenar-tenar amat. Jadi aku kepikiran untuk ngebuat ig nya skrg.**

 **So… kalau kalian berbaik hati, bagi yang ada akun ig… di follow ig aku, namanya :**

 **Wifeau_bangtan**

 **Kalau kalian lebih baik hati lagi… atau kalian ada akun ig meme, bisa tidak promosiin gitu? Soalnya, aku punya ig masih dikit juga followers nya… sepi sumpah… habis baru dibuat seminggu yang lalu sih :')**

 **Itu aja sih… ok, balas review :**

 **Anida702 : hehehe, maafkan jika ada beberapa kata yang gak baku. Emang terkadang aku suka salah tulis, tapi lupa edit… main di post aja gitu… kayak chap yang ini, aku malas edit… jadi maafkan…**

 **Riska971 : iblisnya yah si itu tuh… dah tau lah yah pasti…**

 **Lee Shikuni : yang terjadi adalah kehancuran… XD**

 **reiya zuanfu: udah tau kan iblisnya siapa? Sori banget lama post nih epep.. habis terlalu fokus di A Doll XD**

 **Minnie chan1 : yep, si kuda ilangin ingatan kuki… alasanya yah,,, tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya *wink***

 **Toshi : bahahaha, itu memang dah keunikan semua cerita yang aku buat. Mulai dari jadi anak wattpad ampai jadi anak fanfic. Semua pasti ada love and peace, XD**

 **Mphiihopeworld : yep… hilang sudah ingatan jungkook tentang jeyop…**

 ** _PENGUMUMAN (AGAIN)_**

 **Yang PEMBACA SETIA cerita aku… yang mulai dari A doll masih muncul sampai udah mau tamat hingga baca cerita ini juga… WAJIBBBBB FOLLOW MY AKUN IG #maksa**

 **Hehehe**

 **Canda**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : All Member BTS**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Hopekook :3**

 **Slight : Yoonmin (Yoongi seme)**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi! No plagiat! Nih ff susah buatnya karena sebutan-sebutan yang ada!**

 **Siapa yang niru berarti siap-siap aja minta ditabok!**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Hari ini adalah penentuan.

Berjalan maju atau hanya berhenti sambil melihat kebelakang?

Menemui ajal lebih cepat atau melihat peri lain mati?

Mungkin aku lebih memilih pilihan pertama untuk kedua pertanyaan itu. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu takut, karena ada 3 orang yang selalu ada disampingku saat peperangan nanti. Oh, seharusnya empat… karena Namjoon hyung atau penasihat terbaik di seluruh planet Numelle ini ditawari untuk ikut. Berhubung dia juga terkenal kuat dalam kerajaan Vatra, hanya saja dia menolak.

Dia mengatakan, bahwa dia harus menjaga peri-peri lain serta membantu orang tuaku yang menjabat menjadi raja sementara di kerajaan Arros. Yah, pilihan Namjoon hyung memang benar… Namjoon hyung sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjaga kerajaan Arros.

Aku menatap kearah bawah dan melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan bangunan yang telah hancur, planet Numelle seakan berubah dalam waktu sekejap. Semua hancur tidak bersisa, bahkan yang kulihat hanya kegelapan. Sungguh mengerikan…

Perbedaan di dalam kerajaan Arros dan diluar kerajaan Arros sungguh nampak. Hanya membuka gerbang masuk kerajaan Arros saja semua langsung berubah, seakan kerajaan Arros dan yang diluar sana adalah dua dunia yang berbeda.

Di luar… hanya ada kehancuran… dan kegelapan…

Dan sekarang aku berada diluar…

Aku melihat kearah depan dan langsung bertemu dengan sepatu yang dikenakan raja Jin. Dia terbang paling depan diantara kami, mungkin bisa dibilang dia ketua kelompok kecil ini. Setidaknya, dia pernah hidup di zaman kehancuran seperti ini…

pasti dia tau apa yang harus dilakukan disaat terdesak dan pengalaman hidupnya juga lebih lama. Makanya kami mengangkatnya sebagai ketua kelompok mini ini.

"Kita istirahat." Teriaknya singkat lalu langsung terbang kebawah menuju tanah. Hah… akhirnya istirahat juga, sudah hampir 5 jam kami terbang diatas sana. Jangankan istirahat, minum saja tidak.

Aku pun menyusul raja Jin yang sudah terbang kebawah lebih duluan, hingga tubuhnya tertutup oleh awan. Aku melihat kearah kiri dan menengok raja Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum karena istrinya tertawa bahagia saat terbang kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Entah mengapa, pemandangan itu sungguh indah…

Dan sekali lagi, aku merasa sebuah kehilangan menyelimuti diriku. Tapi… apa?

Aku membuyarkan lamunanku dan mencoba fokus saat terbang. Setelah melihat daratan agak jelas, aku bisa melihat raja Jin yang sedang terbaring diatas rumput layu. Dia tampak beristirahat dengan tenang sambil menutup matanya.

Setelah itu disusul oleh raja Yoongi dan raja Jimin yang masih saja tertawa bahagia, layaknya sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah. Raja Yoongi merapikan rambut istrinya yang tingginya tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya, setelah itu dia mencium pelan dahi istrinya.

"Tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih panjang…" katanya pelan dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari raja Jimin. Setelah itu raja Jimin ikut berbaring disamping Jin dan menutup matanya.

Meninggalkan aku dengan raja Yoongi yang saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun?" tanya raja Yoongi kearahku. Aku memang tidak menginjakkan kaki dari tadi diatas tanah dan hanya melayang-layang diudara, karena… tanah yang berlapis rumput layu ini sungguh mengerikan.

"Tidak raja… aku hanya kasihan dengan rumput ini…" gumamku pelan.

"Kalau gitu ubahlah tempat ini menjadi indah dengan sihirmu. Dan jangan panggil kami dengan embel-embel raja. Hyung saja sudah cukup." Gumam raja Yoongi –eh salah- maksudku Yonggi hyung kepadaku, lalu dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping tubuh Jimin hyung dan mengelus lembut rambut Jimin hyung

Aku langsung menyentuhkan kakiku dengan tanah, setelah itu rumput yang tadinya layu langsung berubah menjadi rumput hijau yang indah. Ditambah dengan sentuhan bunga berwarna-warni disekitarku membuat pemandangan mengerikan ini sedikit lebih baik.

Aku juga membuat pohon disamping Jin hyung, pohon yang sangat besar sehingga menutup tubuh mereka dari sinar matahari yang menyengat.

"Gomawo…" kata Jin hyung dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat. Kurasa dia tidak tidur sama sekali, aku pun langsung berjalan mendekati mereka dan bersandar di pohon tersebut dan langsung melihat pemandangan yang manis.

Disana Yoongi hyung sedang mencium pelan bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut, membuatku menjadi iri setengah mati sama Jimin hyung yang mempunyai suami sebaik itu. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Yoongi meneruskan pekerjaannya kembali. Yaitu, mengelus lembut rambut Jimin hyung sambil melihat lurus kedepan.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai… hyung?" tanyaku pelan kepada Yoongi. Takut membangunkan Jin hyung dan Jimin hyung.

"Tidak lama, setelah mengistirahatkan badan kita lanjut lagi, mungkin akan terbang dimalam hari? Lihat saja apa yang Jin lakukan." Kata Yoongi hyung sambil menutup mata, menikamati semilir angin yang lewat di lapangan yang sepi ini.

Bahkan aku tidak tau sekarang kami berada dimana, planet Numelle sangat berbeda jauh setelah kehancuran. Aku serasa tersesat di kota lama yang telah berubah…

"Tidurlah, aku akan berjaga." Gumam Yoongi hyung kepadaku. Aku pun mengangguk setuju dan mulai berbaring disamping Jin hyung.

Sebelum menutup mata, aku sempat melihat daun-daun pohon yang sangat lebat menutupi cahaya mentari masuk serta merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Saranghae… Jiminie…" gumam Yoongi hyung yang terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

Biasanya peri lain pasti akan berteriak 'wow! Pasangan yang romantis' atau merasa greget karena keromantisan mereka berdua.

Tapi berbeda denganku, aku merasakan kehilangan yang sangat amat dalam. Aku merasa hatiku benar-benar kosong saat melihat adegan peri lain bermesraan. Hatiku terasa hampa… benar-benar sunyi… seakan mati dan tidak bekerja lagi.

Sebenarnya… _aku ini kenapa?_

Tanyaku kepada diri sendiri sebelum menutup mata…

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat merasakan angin malam yang menusuk. Pemandangan pertama kali yang kulihat adalah Jimin hyung yang sedang tertidur dengan tubuhnya tertutup oleh jubah panjang berwarna coklat. Jangan tanyakan itu jubah siapa, jelas itu punya Yoongi hyung yang sekarang sedang menatap langit.

"Hyung dari tadi tidak tidur?" tanyaku dengan suara parau, suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tidur sebentar, diganti dengan Jin hyung." Kata Yoongi sambil menunjukkan kearah langit atas.

Disana aku melihat Jin hyung yang sekali lagi sedang melayang-layang diudara sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jin hyung itu misterius…" gumamku pelan dan langsung mendapati hadiah kekehan dari Yoongi hyung.

"Kau tau jungkook? Jin hyung jauh lebih tua dan banyak pengalaman yang dia alami." Kata Yoongi pelan sambil melihat kearahku yang sekarang sedang berusaha untuk duduk dan bersandar di pohon.

"Maksudku hyung… dia sudah berumur 100 tahun bukan? Lalu kenapa tidak nikah?" tanyaku sekali lagi dan Yonggi hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Dulu, saat kerajaan peri bersatu… kerajaan dipimpin oleh satu orang peri api yang sangat kuat. Dan raja itu masih berumur 12 tahun, namanya Kim—"

"Taehyung…" potongku dengan gumaman kecil. Tentu saja aku tahu, toh aku sudah membaca berbagai macam tentang bagaimana bisa iblis itu mucul di perputaskaan kemarin.

"Nah, Kim Taehyung adalah tunangan Jin hyung."

"MWOO?" teriakku kaget, sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Mereka menikah saat berumur 20 tahun dan tepat saat itu juga, aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya… karena tidak ada buku yang menuliskan sejarah dulu dengan tepat. Pokoknya saat itu juga, iblis muncul. Dan Kim Taehyung…"

"Mati?" potongku sekali lagi dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku sambil melihat Yoongi dengan rasa penasaran.

"Makanya Jin hyung jadi seperti itu. Aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi 80 tahun yang lalu, tidak ada buku yang menjelaskan dengan detail. Tapi kurasa Jin hyung masih belum bisa melupakan Kim Taehyung." Jawab Yoongi lalu menepuk pelan punggung Jimin hyung yang sempat menggeliat kecil karena terganggu kebisingan suara kami.

"Apa iblis sekuat itu? Maksudku Kim Taehyung saja yang diangkat menjadi raja umur 12 dan sudah memimpin peri dari berbagai bangsa. Berarti dia sangat kuat bukan?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Ani… Taehyung mati karena melindungi Jin… itu yang banyak peri-peri lain katakan. Aku tidak mengerti soal iblis, hanya saja… peri yang melakukan sihir terlarang akan menjadi iblis dan kehebatannya berubah menjadi 10 kali lipat. Jadi tergantung peri itu sendiri, kalau asalnya dia sudah hebat… mungkin dia akan menjadi tak terkalahkan jika jadi iblis."

Jelas Yoongi hyung yang membuatku langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Itu yang membuat Jin hyung jadi begitu menarik dirinya dari dunia. Memang, Yoongi hyung juga menekankan bahwa kisah itu belum tentu benar… karena tidak ada buku yang menuliskan sejarah kelam itu secara detail.

Hanya saja… Jin hyung sudah mengalami masa yang berat…

Tiba-tiba saja Jin hyung turun dan melihat kami bertiga secara bergantian.

"Bangunkan Jimin, kita lanjutkan perjalan setelah makan malam. Dan kau Jungkook, tunjukkan keahlianmu." Kata Jin hyung sambil melihatku dengan muka datar. Aku mengerti apa yang ia inginkan dan langsung menumbuhkan sebuah pohon apel dan belimbing. Tidak lupa pula aku menumbuhkan berbagai macam sayuran diatas tanah.

Jimin hyung yang sudah terbangun karena pelukan erat dari Yoongi hyung, langsung menatap kagum dengan kebun kecil yang kubuat. Dia tersenyum senang dan mengambil pisau kecil lalu mulai memanen sayur dan buah secukupnya.

Sedangkan Jin hyung dan Yoongi hyung mencoba membuat api dengan cara tradisional. Aku mulai mengeluarkan beberapa alat makan, tidak banyak… hanya panci, 4 sendok makan, 4 piring, dan 4 gelas. Kami harus membawa sedikit alat, supaya tidak terlalu menyusahkan saat di perjalanan nanti.

Sambil menunggu Jimin hyung memanen, sekarang Jin mulai menunjukkan sedikit dari kekuatannya. Dia mengeluarkan banyak sekali air jernih dari dalam tanah dan mengisi gelas kami satu persatu. "Tenang saja, aku sudah menyaringnya agar air itu bisa diminum." Kata Jin hyung sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dia juga memasukkan sedikit air di dalam panci agar Jimin hyung bisa membuat soup atau apapun itu. Bagaimanapun juga, sayuran butuh air untuk dimasak. Jimin hyung datang kearah kami dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah.. bagaimana kalau Jin hyung yang memasak? Kudengar-dengar hyung pandai memasak." Kata Jimin hyung sambil memotong sayur satu persatu.

Demi apa hyung satu ini benar-benar misterius. Bayangkan saja, semua hal tentan g dirinya yang aku ketahui hanya gossip atau dengar dari orang lain. Itu pun belum tentu pasti kebenarannya, kecuali cerita Yoongi hyung yang tentang istrinya Jin hyung…. Mungkin saja itu benar.

"Aku… tidak suka… memasak. Itu menyebalkan." Kata Jin hyung dengan tegas tanpa ekspresi, suasana mendadak canggung. Jimin hyung hanya berdehem kecil lalu memulai aksi memasaknya sambil bercanda dengan Yoongi hyung.

Aku menatap kearah Jin hyung yang sekarang melamun, entah mengapa… aku merasakan ada sorot kepedihan dari kedua matanya…

Dan aku merasa, Jin hyung makin misterius…

.

.

.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanya Jimin hyung kepadaku disaat ia melihat Jin hyung terbang dengan muka masam.

"Entahlah, lagian… bukannya Jin hyung selalu bermuka seperti itu?" tanyaku balik dengan menirukan ekspresi wajah Jin hyung yang datar.

"Bukan… auranya berbeda…" lanjut Jimin hyung sambil melihat kearahku dengan ekspresi muka seakan mengatakan 'apa kau tidak mengerti?!'.

"Fokuslah kedepan nona-nona…" kata Yoongi hyung sambil melaju terbang di depan kami.

"Yak! Kau! Aku namja!" jimin hyung langsung mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari berlakang. Sehingga membuat sayap Yoongi hyung tidak dapat bergerak. Jimin hyung yang tidak terlalu kuat untuk mengangkat tubuh Yoongi hyung agar tetap di udara, membuat mereka berdua jatuh…. Secara cepat.

Mataku langsung melebar… shock seketika saat melihat mereka berdua jatuh hingga tidak nampak lagi.

"JIMINIE PABOO!" teriak seseorang yang kurasa itu adalah Yoongi hyung.

"Hyung! Jin hyung!" panggilku dengan nada panik. Sedangkan Jin hyung yang ada di depanku hanya berhenti terbang dan mengepakkan sayapnya pelan agar tetap berada diudara.

"Biarkan saja mereka…" kata Jin hyung sambil melihat kebawah sebentar dan mulai melanjutkan terbangnya, meninggalkan diriku sendiri yang masih melihat awan-awan tipis dan kegelapan dibawahku. Hell! Melihat dua orang jatuh seperti itu membuat jantungku seakan copot begitu saja.

Baru saja aku mencoba memanggil Jin hyung untuk mengatakan pasangan bodoh itu tidak kembali, saat itu juga aku mendengar suara tawa yang cempreng dari arah bawah.

Dan perlahan-lahan aku mulai melihat bayangan seseorang yang sedang tertawa menembus awan-awan tipis dimalam hari ini, terus terbang tinggi sehingga aku dapat melihat jelas Jimin hyung sudah berada diatasku.

Lalu dibelakangnya disusul lelaki berkulit pucat dengan muka marah. Melihat Jimin hyung yang sengaja berhenti, membuat Yoongi hyung dapat mengejarnya dan memukul kepalanya ringan. Setelah itu Jimin hyung hanya tertawa lebar sambil menciumi pipi Yoongi hyung karena suaminya itu tidak berhenti mengomel.

Ok… mari kita tinggalkan pasangan bodoh itu.

Aku pun mulai melanjutkan perjalanan, mengejar Jin hyung yang tidak begitu jauh dariku. "Hyung… kapan sampai?" tanyaku saat sudah berhasil menjajarkan kecepatanku dengannya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa menjawab dan tetap fokus kedepan. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan mengambil sebuah peta didalam jubah yang ia pakai. Peta itu tidak terlalu besar tapi mencakup petunjuk jalan ke semua kerajaan yang ada di dunia Numelle.

Jin hyung lama terdiam sambil melihat peta tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang tidak aku mengerti. "Agak susah membaca jalan seperti ini jika malam hari…" gumamnya kecil sambil melihat kebawah yang hanya ada kegelapan itu.

Kalau siang hari, maupun jalan ataupun terbang, jalan masih bisa dilihat dengan mudah karena terang. Sedangkan malam, sangat susah membaca jalan seperti ini jika jalannya tertutup kegelapan.

"Seharusnya, kita sudah sampai…" gumamnya sekali lagi dan tiba-tiba saja turun kebawah, disusul oleh Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung yang entah kapan ada dibelakangku.

Aku pun juga mengikuti mereka untuk turun kebawah menembus kegelapan. Saat mendarat, aku langsung terkejut melihat gerbang yang begitu besar dan ada gambar sayap terbakar ditengah-tengahnya. Gerbang kerajaan Vatra…

Jin hyung yang pertama kami mendoroh gerbang tersebut dengan mudah dan melangkah masuk. Pasangan bodoh tadi pun mengikutinya masuk begitu juga aku.

Baru saja selangkah aku masuk, aku merasakan sesuatu yang mencekam dan tubuhku menjadi kaku. Sayapku sama sekali tidak bisa dikepakkan walaupun aku sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk menggerakkan sayapku.

"Sihir…" gumam Jin hyung.

"Ini sihir supaya peri tidak bisa terbang… dan kita—" omongannya langsung terpotong saat gerbang dibelakang kami tertutup dengan cepat. Menimbulkan sebuah suara yang bergema dan mengerikan, Jimin hyung mencoba membuka gerbang tersebut tapi tidak berhasil.

"Tidak berguna, kurasa iblis itu membuat pintunya hanya bisa dibuka dari luar… jadi, siapapun yang masuk tidak bisa keluar. Makanya, kita terjebak disini…" lanjut Jin hyung dengan muka santai, atau lebih tepat dengan muka datar.

"Hyung!" teriak Yoongi hyung yang melihat kedepan, ada sebuah tembok besar melintang didepan kami. Sangat besar. Tapi, disekitaran tembok tersebut ada puing-puing rumah yang sudah hancur.

"Ini labirin…. Yang sangat besar…" Lanjut Jin hyung dan melangkah maju mendekat tembok tersebut, dia melihat kearah kanan dan arah kiri secara bergantian. "Jalan mana yang harus kita ambil?" katanya sambil bertanya kepada kami bertiga.

"Ambil saja yang mana aja… kiri atau kanan, toh tidak masalah. Kita bisa berjalan terus hingga sampai ke istana. Setidaknya tidak ada monster atau apapun itu kan—" omongan Jimin hyung langsung terhenti saat melihat hal yang didepannya.

Aku shock.

Yoongi hyung menganga lebar.

Dan bisa kurasakan mata Jin hyung membesar 2 kali lipat dari ukuran normal.

"SIAL…" teriak Jimin hyung saat melihat puluhan monster berukuran sangat besar sudah mengelilingi kami sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

 _Seorang pria sedang terduduk didepan api yang membara, baru saja dia mengalahkan monster yang terus berdatangan tanpa henti. Tangan kanannya mengambil gulungan kertas yang terbuat dari kulit hewan itu._

 _Dia menggambarkan sesuatu dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia hanya takut salah… jika salah, mungkin saja dia tidak bisa sampai ke istana itu sampai akhir hayat._

" _Sedikit lagi… labirin ini selesai…" katanya pelan dan sedikit meringis melihat luka bakar ditangan kirinya makin parah._

" _Bertahanlah Hoseok! Kau pasti bisa melawannya… kau harus hidup… setidaknya untuk membayar dendam ini… dan demi Jungkook…" gumamnya pelan dan mulai berjalan lagi menyusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan monster dan runtuhan bangunan._

 _Jalanan yang berleok-leok penuh dengan jebakan. Sungguh, sang iblis tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun di istana itu…_

 _Ah…_

 _Iblis itu… hanya mau merebut apa yang dulu miliknya…_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **YANG NGIRA IBLIS TAEHYUNG MANA SUARANYA?**

 **Hehehe… iblis itu masih rahasia ampai ada waktunya iblis itu diungkapkan…**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Mphiihopeworld, NGAPA LO MANGGIL GUE MBAK?! Masih kelas 1 SMA keles… ngerasa tua dah aku… udah difollow tak tuh ig? Awas kalau belum… hahaha… a doll itu, makin nak ketamat makin susah nak nulis… kadang aku sendiri juga bingung karna kebanyakan teka-teki *cry* T^T**

 **Ria487, kalau penasaran mari ikutin nih alur cerita dengan indahnya… biar terhibur baca ulang lagi.. atau baca ff a doll saya… cukup menghibur… *promosi cerita sendiri***

 **Reiya zuanfu, masih yakin iblisnya taehyung? Mari baca ulang dan pikirkan lagi…. Iya dong hoseok rindu ama jungkook,,, masak sama si iblis… -,-**

 **Lee shikuni, akhhh mian mian mian… kamu pasti bingung dibagian yang '80 tahun yang lalu' terus berubah jadi jungkook POV yah? Mianhae, disitu aku lupa menjelaskan kalau Jungkook sedang bergumam sambil membaca buku… factor main update tanpa di edit dulu XD btw, terima kasih sarannya muahh**

 **Riska971 udah nikah dong yoongi ama jiminnya… udah di follow my ig? Kalau sudah baguslah.. saranghae muah!**

 **Sekian dari saya.. ntah ngapa buat nih cerita lebih mudah daripada a doll… btw, yang blm follow ig gua siapa?! Aku jitak kalian satu-satu! *pemaksaan***

 **Hehehe**

 **Love and peace :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : All Member BTS**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Hopekook :3**

 **Slight : Yoonmin (Yoongi seme) and Jinv**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi! No plagiat! Nih ff susah buatnya karena sebutan-sebutan yang ada!**

 **Siapa yang niru berarti siap-siap aja minta ditabok!**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Flashback on)**

 _JIN P.O.V_

"Kau tau pangkat ayahmu ini apa dikerajaan?"

"Menteri air yang mewakili bangsa Coral di dunia Numelle." Jawabku dengan muka polos.

"Dan kau tau ayah sangat dipandang di masyarakat bukan?" katanya sekali lagi yang membuatku mengangguk kecil. "Kau juga tau bukan? Bahwa ayah sangat bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu. Kamu masih umur 15 tahun dan sudah menguasai ilmu darah secara cepat." Puji ayah sekali lagi yang membuatku jadi bingung.

"Kenapa sih ayah? Ayah gak pernah memujiku dengan nada seperti ini?" tanyaku dengan mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tahu Kim Taehyung?" tanyanya sekali lagi yang membuat aku mengangguk.

"Anak seumuran diriku yang diangkat menjadi raja karena kejeniusannya dan kehebatannya kan ayah?" sahutku yang membuat ayah tersenyum bangga. "Eh, ani… dia masih berumur 13 tahun, dan baru satu tahun menjadi raja." Lanjutku pelan sambil bergumam kecil.

"Nah, kau tau kan… di dunia Numelle ini peri yang pintar atau peri yang hebat akan diangkat menjadi menteri? Dan juga dulu Taehyung terpilih karena raja lama kita mati tanpa keturunan, nah… yang ayah mau bilang itu, masyarakat tidak mau memilih raja baru lagi jika Taehyung mati tanpa meninggalkan keturunan. Memilih seorang raja itu susah."

"Yah terus? Kan Taehyung masih muda juga?" tanyaku balik, masih belum menangkap apa maksud dari percakapan aneh ini.

"Walaupun masih muda, tetap aja butuh persiapan. Jadi, masyarakat dan para menteri sepakat mencari calon hidupnya Taehyung. Kami akan memilih anak yang masih muda tapi juga hebat, walau susah mencari anak yang sehebat Taehyung… tapi setidaknya anak itu mempunyai skill yang bagus."

Lanjut ayah yang membuatku menaikkan satu alis. "Jadi? Siapa anak yang beruntung itu ayah?" tanyaku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kamu…"

"Ohh…" aku diam sebentar menanggapi perkataan ayah tadi, sedetik kemudian aku baru tersadar. "NE?!" teriakku kecil dan menatap muka ayah dengan gelengan kecil.

.

.

.

Kau tahu apa yang paling kuinginkan? Pertunangan yang terjadi karena saling cinta. Bukan karena perjodohan!

Memang Taehyung itu jenius, hebat, kaya, seorang raja lagi. Tapi, aku melihatnya saja tidak pernah! Ralat, tentu aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dari kejauhan dan menurutku dia tidak ada pesonanya sama sekali.

Aku juga tidak mau hidup dikelilingi dengan kemewahan dan ratusan pelayan yang ada dibawahku. Itu membuat hidup tidak tenang, seakan tidak ada celah untuk sendirian.

Intinya, aku tidak mau menjadi pasangannya. Titik.

Tapi sayangnya, aku sekarang sudah ada di taman istana. Beberapa kepakan sayap lagi aku mendarat di depan pintu istana. Beberapa langkah kaki lagi aku akan menemui Taehyung dan beberapa hari lagi akan dilakukannya pesta pertunangan. Dan beberapa tahun lagi aku secara resmi menjadi pasangannya.

Dan setelah itu, hidup damai yang kuingankan akan hilang…

Disaat kami mendarat, ayah langsung disambut dengan menteri lainnya. Mereka bercengkrama dengan bahagia dan membiarkan aku sendiri di depan pintu istana.

Ok, apa aku pulang saja? Atau menjelajahi istana sebentar?

Sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih bagus. Aku pun mulai berjalan masuk dan melihat sekeliling, aku tidak terlalu heboh saat melihat istana yang mewah dan megah ini. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Aku mulai melangkah pelan dan melakukan tour kecil-kecilan. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai ditaman belakang istana yang sepertinya lebih pas disebut kebun luas daripada taman.

Aku berjalan pelan kekolam kecil yang ada ditaman itu dan melepaskan sepatu, mencemplungkan kaki dan tersenyum kecil melihat ikan-ikan didalam kolam mendekati kakiku. Sedikit bermain dengan air, aku mengangkat satu ikan yang berada didalam gumpalan air mendekat kearahku.

"Wah… hebat…"

Aku langsung menjatuhkan gumpalan air tadi kedalam kolam dan melihat kearah belakang, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ok, aku bukannya seorang peri yang percaya dengan keberadaan hantu atau apapun itu. Hanya saja sekarang aku lagi sendiri di taman ini, bukannya ini terlalu mengerikan?

Aku jadi agak sedikit panic dan mengedarkan pandanganku dengan mata menjelajah. "Aku diatas… hello!" kata seseorang yang membuatku langsung menatap keatas.

Kukira awalnya dia terbang, tapi ternyata tidak. Sayapnya tertutup rapat, dan dibawah kakinya ada sebuah papan terbuat dari api yang membuat dia melayang-layang. Dia agak menurunkan tubuhnya hingga papan api itu didepan mukaku.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, kau bisa kebakar." Sahutnya kecil saat aku mau saja mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh papan itu. Sungguh itu sihir yang lucu, sejauh ini aku tidak pernah melihat orang berdiri diatas api dan melayang-layang.

"Apa itu api semua?" tanyaku dengan muka bodoh.

"Yah enggak lah! Mana ada peri bisa berjalan diatas api! Coba kau lihat baik-baik, didalam sini itu ada besi yang lagi terbakar. Aku memberikan besi ini api supaya bisa melayang, teorinya seorang peri api bisa mengendalikan api bukan? Jadi barang yang terbakar bisa dikendalikan denganku. Jadi, sekarang ini aku membakar besi dengan panas api yang tidak terlalu panas, biar besinya tidak meleleh. Lalu, aku naikin nih besi dan kujadikan papan terbang."

Jelasnya panjang lebar sambil jongkok dipapan besi itu, aku hanya ber-oh ria dan menganggap itu ide yang lucu.

"Dan kurasa aku harus turun, besinya sudah melembek gini." Sahutnya yang membuatku jadi agak sedikit bingung dengan bahasanya.

Dia pun meloncat dari papan itu dan membuang papan besi tadi kedalam kolam yang membuat semua ikan berlari menjauh.

CESSS

Suara kolam itu disusul dengan uap dan percikan air yang sudah hangat. Menandakan besi tadi sudah sangat panas, untung aku tidak memegangnya tadi.

"Hoo iya, perkenalkan aku… Kim Taehyung." katanya sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Aku sudah tau namanya dan aku jadi agak tidak suka dengannya karena perjodohan kami.

"Aku Kim Seokjin. Panggil yang sopan, aku lebih tua darimu." Kataku tanpa membalas uluran tangannya. Melupakan dia adalah raja dan seharusnya aku yang bersikap sopan dengannya.

"Wah! Besok kita ditunangkan loh!" katanya dengan muka terkejut.

"Yah terus?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya senang mendapat pasangan sepertimu. Hyung…" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, senyumnya kotak. Itu unik.

Dia tersenyum dengan tulus yang membuatku langsung terdiam, hidungnya yang mancung dan kedua matanya yang menyipit membuat dia tampak lucu.

Lucu. Menggemaskan. Imut. Dan… cantik.

Oh tidak, kurasa aku akan menyukai anak ini.

Aku seakan menjilat ludahku sendiri sekarang…

 **(Flashback off)**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"Makhluk rendahan seperti ini… sangat mudah." Jelas Jin hyung yang membuat kami kebingungan. Perasaan tadi muka Jin hyung benar-benar melongo seakan tidak percaya dengan jumlah monster yang sekarang sedang menghadang kami.

Tapi, sekarang dia hanya tersenyum meremehkan? Kenapa dia begi—

"MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Jin hyung tiba-tiba membuat aku terlonjak kaget sekaligus terbelalak ngeri saat melihat puluhan monster yang berukuran besar itu terangkat keatas. Jin hyung mengucapkan mantra sesaat dan saat itu juga…

Monster-monster itu meletus… bagaikan balon yang dipecahkan. Darah-darah monster yang berwarna biru gelap jatuh berhancuran mengenai kami seperti hujan lebat. Ini… namanya…

"Sihir pengendali darah… Cuma orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melakukan sihir ini." Yoongi bergumam dengan mata tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja hanya 1 banding 1.000.000 peri air yang bisa melakukannya. Ini sihir tingkat tinggi… jika sudah begini, kita tidak terkalahkan…" lanjut Jimin sambil tersenyum kecil, mengingat perjalanan kami menjadi lebih mudah jika ada Jin hyung.

"Cuma aku dan anak didikku yang bisa melakukan sihir ini, dan kalian jangan senang dulu! Sihir ini hanya bisa dilakukan jika ada darah didalam tubuh monster!" jelas Jin hyung yang membuat kami bertiga kebingungan.

Melihat kami yang hanya bengong bodoh, Jin hyung menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Beberapa monster yang dibuat iblis bisa saja tidak ada darah." Katanya singkat, padat, jelas, yang membuat kami langsung ber-oh ria. "Dan iblis juga tidak ada darah…" lanjutnya lagi yang membuat kami kaget seketika.

"HAH?! lalu, gimana caranya mengalahkan—"

"Air mata murni, iblis itu harus mengeluarkan air mata murni…" potong Jin hyung sekaligus mengingatkan.

"Ouh iya lupa…" cengir Jimin sambil memegang rambutnya yang sudah berwarna biru itu. Hah, mungkin warna rambutku juga sudah berubah sekarang karena darah monster itu.

"Tapi hyung… kenapa iblis tidak ada darah?" tanyaku pelan sambil berjalan disamping Jin hyung yang memilih belok kiri dan menyusuri labirin ini.

"Dia bukanlah iblis beneran, itu hanya sekedar sebutan. Intinya, dia adalah peri yang dihukum karena melakukan sihir terlarang. Sihir itu membuat dirinya terlepas dari tubuhnya sendiri."

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan lebih dalam.

"Intinya iblis itu hampir sama dengan hantu. Tidak mempunyai tubuh serta organ-organ lainnya, dia seperti arwah yang melayang kemana-mana tanpa tujuan. Bedanya hantu kali ini bersayap dan berwarna hitam gelap dan bisa dilihat dengan mudah jika dia ingin menunjukkan keberadaannya. Dan tentunya bisa mengeluarkan sihir." Jelas Jin sekali lagi yang membuat aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, dia seperti peri tanpa tubuh?"

"Yap!"

"Terus kenapa dia bisa menangis?"

"Iblis tidak bisa menangis dan tidak akan pernah bisa menangis. Saat dia dikutuk, seluruh emosi, empati, simpati, semua hilang. Dia bahkan melupakan memori-memori indahnya selama menjadi peri dan diliputi oleh rasa kemarahan yang sangat dalam. Itulah mengapa misi kita susah kali ini…"

"Kenapa hyung tau begitu banyak soal iblis sih?"

"Karena aku hidup di zaman, peri itu berubah jadi iblis…"

"Ah.. iya benar juga… tapi hyung apa jadinya kalau iblis menangis?" tanyaku sekali lagi dan melihat Jin hyung yang tertegun.

"Kalau itu aku belum tau kenapa…" gumamnya kecil sambil sedikit berpikir. Setelah beberapa menit dia hanya menggelengkan kepala kecil dan kembali berjalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah… sepertinya jalan ke istana jika begini terus akan memakan waktu lebih dari 1 bulan." Kata Yoongi hyung yang melihat berbagai macam lorong-lorong panjang.

"Apa jangan-jangan masih ada prajurit kita yang masih hidup? Mungkin saja mereka bertahan di labirin mengerikan ini? Mereka tidak mati, hanya tersesat tanpa tahu arah. Seperti kita sekarang?" sahutku yang membuat hyung lainnya menganggukan kepala kecil.

"Kalau gitu, mau kalian melihat kehebatanku?" tanya Jimin hyung yang langsung tanpa basa-basi mengucapkan mantra.

Saat itu juga seperti ada angin kuat yang menerpa wajahku hingga rambutku yang agak keras karena darah tadi jadi tegak kebelakang semua. Belum lagi tubuhku yang agak oleng tapi langsung aku tahan dengan pedang panjang yang kupegang. Saat aku membuka mata, aku hanya melihat Yoongi hyung dan Jin hyung yang shock dan sudah terduduk di tanah.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku… itu tadi hanya angin pelacak saja." Kata Jimin hyung sambil menyengir lebar.

"Angin pelacak?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ne, angin itu bagaikan indra perabaku yang menyebar hingga belasan kilometer jauhnya. Jika ada peri yang terkena angin itu maka aku langsung mengetahuinya." Jelas Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Rahasia Jeon Jungkook… itu ilmu turunan raja, kau ini sungguh ingin tahu semuan—" Jimin mengehentikan omongannya. Telinga perinya yang panjang itu langsung bergerak menunjukkan kearah kiri, seperti telinga kucing.

"Ada peri…" gumamnya kecil dan langsung berlari sesuai arah yang ditunjukkan oleh telinganya. Sedangkan kami bertiga langsung mengikutinya dengan cepat juga.

Belok kiri. Belok kanan. Lurus. Jalan menurun. Jalan naikan. Belok lagi.

"SIAL! Labirin ini! Sialan!" teriak Jimin dan mulai mengeluarkan jurus angin pelacaknya sekali lagi. Aku yang sudah kecapean langsung terpental kebelakang karena menerima angin dadakan. Begitu juga Jin hyung yang langsung terjatuh dan Yoongi hyung yang spontan memeluk Jimin hyung.

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa monster yang muncul dari bawah tanah, monster itu seperti goblin… atau memang goblin? Wah… kalau kayak gini gimana mau bunuhnya? Lihatlah goblin-goblin imut tapi mengerikannya ini! Bahkan tingginya hanya sampai lututku. Tidak tega kalau begini bunuhnya, tapi kenapa goblin bisa muncul dari tanah yah? Memang sihir iblis itu aneh.

CRASHH!

"Hyung!" teriakku kaget saat melihat Jimin hyung yang menghancurkan kepala goblin-goblin cilik itu dengan sihir anginnya.

"Pergilah kalian goblin aneh!" katanya sekali lagi dan menyerang goblin itu dengan membabi buta.

"Hahahaha… istriku memang sadis kalau sudah serius. Good job Jimin!" teriak Yoongi hyung menyemangati adegan pembunuhan yang tidak adil itu. Betulkan, mereka itu pasangan aneh.

Aku melihat Jimin yang menendang-nendang kepala goblin dengan sadis, tiba-tiba telinganya mulai bergerak kesana kemari menandakan angin pelacaknya tadi bekerja. Dia langsung meninggalkan goblin yang sudah tidak bernyawa tadi.

Jimin semakin frustasi berhadapan dengan labirin besar ini, bahkan dia sampai mencoba menghancurkan dinding ini dengan berbagi macam kekuatan anginnya yang terkenal bisa meruntuhkan satu bangunan. Anehnya, sihirnya tidak mempan sama sekali yang membuat Jimin harus berkali-kali melakukan sihir angin pelacaknya itu.

Tembok labirin itu terlalu kokoh dan tidak bisa dihancurkan. Hal itu membuat aku meneguk ludah dengan susah. Seberapa kuatnya tembok yang dibuat peri, tetap saja tembok itu bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh Jimin. Tapi, tembok labirin ini begitu kuat… menandakan orang yang membuatnya puluhan kali lipat lebih hebat daripada kami semua.

"Sedikit lagi…" gumam Jimin hyung kecil dan berlari secepat kilat. Lari seorang peri angin sangat cepat, namanya juga peri angin. Hal itu membuat kami ngos-ngosan mengejarnya sedangkan Jimin hyung, keringatan saja tidak.

"Ketemu!" ucapnya dengan seringaian lebar di mukanya. Menunjukkan seorang peri yang sedang tertidur lelap ditanah.

Akhirnya lari-lari seperti orang gila dan membunuh monster manapun yang lewat selama 8 jam penuh tanpa henti tidak sia-sia. Mungkin jika tidak ada labirin ribet ini, mencari orang yang lagi tertidur itu akan lebih mudah.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" tanya Yoongi hyung ikutan berbaring di tanah dan melihat langit yang sekarang sudah tampak terang.

"Masihlah hyung! Sihirku kan hanya berlaku bagi orang hidup saja! Lagian tidak mungkin raja Hoseok mati." ungkap Jimin hyung sambil menendang-nendang kecil tubuh raja Hoseok.

Iya, itu raja Hoseok. Raja yang katanya tunanganku dan katanya juga udah menghilang lebih dari tiga minggu itu sedang tertidur pulas. Tentu saja aku pernah melihatnya sekali atau dua kali, toh dia pernah muncul di pertemuan antar raja.

Tapi kenapa, aku tidak mengingat sama sekali tentang hal pertunangan dan embel-embel lainnya. Dan juga, siapa yang ambil ingatanku? Untuk apa? Dan kenapa?

Tiba-tiba raja Hoseok langsung terduduk karena mendapat tendangan besar dari si galak Jimin hyung. "Bangun juga akhirnya! Kukira Hyung beneran mati!" Jimin hyung berkata seperti itu dengan muka khawatir.

Setelah kupikir-pikir… kenapa semua raja-raja ini memanggil dengan akrab satu sama lain yah? Apa cuma aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa-apa?

"Kenapa kalian semua dekat?" tanyaku secara tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka memandangiku dengan bingung.

"Ah! Iya, pertemuan raja yang selalu diselenggarakan tiap bulan membuat kami menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain. Dan hal gara-gara pertemuan itulah aku bisa kenal dengan istriku tercinta ini~~" jawab Yoongi hyung sambil menyubit manja pipi Jimin hyung, sedangkan Jimin hyung hanya tersipu-sipu malu.

Jika aku terlalu lama melihat mereka… aku bisa gila, serius. Tingkat keromantisan mereka itu loh, bikin orang bergidik ngeri!

"Kau tak apa?" interupsi Jin hyung sambil membantu raja Hoseok berdiri.

Dan saat itu aku langsung melihatnya, sebuah sayap seperti burung elang berwarna hitam gelap dengan api yang keluar dari sayap itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Ditambah, mata kirinya yang berwarna merah darah menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

DEG!

Perasaan… apa ini?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Balas review~~**

 **YulJeon, hahahah… Yoonmi bakal jadi pasangan paling romantic deh di epep satu ini. Bikin semua orang iriii.**

 **Reiya zuanfu, gimana mau nunjukin kartu osisnya kakak…. Kamu disana aku disini kita bertemu via epep(?) hmmm… Tae mati gak yah, tapi pokoknya jinv akan dijelaskan di setiap chap lewat flashback yah. Jadi diikutin aja kak ceritanyaa**

 **Mphiihopeworld, hehehe, jadi malu dipujii kyaaa~~ soal siapa yang iblis itu bakal jadi kejutan kejutan kejutannnnn (ditabok dulu baru diem)**

 **Riska971, yoonmi pokoknya aneh banget deh disini. Mau susah mau perang tetap aja romantis, bikin diabetes jadinya.**

 **Pikaachu, hohoho… ini udah lanjuttttt.. iya sih A Doll udah tamat. Tapi karena A Doll dah tamat ide cerita muncul lagi ngebuat aku jadi susah karena epep yang belum tamat ada lima sekarang! Hohoho, aku harus namatin satu epep biar mudah.. #author jadi curhat#**

 **Anyavsyh, hah? vkook? Apanya yang vkook? Apa kamu lagi ngebahas tentang req yang di A Doll? Tenang kalau soal itu cerita vkook udah aku publish kok. Judulnya 'sad story of life'. Dibaca yahh..**

 **So, sebuah pengumuman saja… kayaknya cerita ini tidak bakal banyak chapter. Mungkin sebanyak chapter A Doll atau mungkin kurang?**

 **Ouh ia, aku membuat cerita baru lagi bagi yang tidak tahu. Bagi yang belum bisa move on dari ff mystery kayak A Doll itu, aku membuat ff sejenis A Doll tapi ada sentuhan romancenya. Judulnya 'A Mask' so, silahkan dibaca.**

 **Cerita itu tidak akan seserius A Doll yang setiap chap akan ada teka-teki. Cerita 'A Mask' akan lebih ada sentuhan lembut manisnya Yoonmin dan juga sadisnya pembunuhan. Sekali lagi, 'A Mask' adegan pembunuhannya akan dijelaskan secara DETAIL.**

 **Kalau A Doll kan teka-teki nya yang detail. Nah, A Mask ini pembunuhannya yang detail. So, berniat untuk membaca?**

 **Review cheball~~**

 **Love and peace :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : All Member BTS**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Hopekook :3**

 **Slight : Yoonmin (Yoongi seme)**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi! No plagiat! Nih ff susah buatnya karena sebutan-sebutan yang ada!**

 **Siapa yang niru berarti siap-siap aja minta ditabok!**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(flashback on)**

 _JIN P.O.V_

"APA?!" teriakku kesal saat melihat seorang raja yang berteriak memanggil namaku berkali-kali.

"Tersenyum lah~~" katanya dengan nada manja. "Oh ayolah! Pesta pertunangan kita sudah selesai dan kau akan tinggal di istana! Lihatlah barang-barang mu yang baru! Kau juga akan bisa mempelajari semua hal yang kau mau! Dan lihatlah kamar ini! Ini untukmu seorang! Tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkan kamar ini selain calon suami ku!"

Teriaknya dengan nada senang sambil meloncat-loncat di tempat tidur. Membuat tempat tidur empuk itu jadi bergoyang dan menimbulkan suara.

"Aku akan tersenyum kalau kau keluar! Dan ini kamarku! Bisa kah kau keluar dan pergi ke kamarmu saja? Kau menggangguku membaca!" balasku sambil menutup buku dan menghadap ke belakang, melihat Taehyung yang sedang tertawa lebar lalu meloncat dengan senangnya di tempat tidur.

"Lihatlah yang kau lakukan! Kasurku jadi berantakan dasar bodoh! Umurmu berapa sih?!"

"13 tahun." Balasnya sambil melihatku senang.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau bukan anak-anak lagi Taehyung! sekarang pergi ke kamarmu dan jangan kembali ke sini!" teriakku sambil membuka pintu penghubung antara kamarku dengan kamarnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau tidur sama hyung!" teriaknya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan dia meminta untuk dipeluk.

"Kalau gitu, tidur sendiri." Kataku lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu penghubung. Aku bisa mendengar dia berteriak memanggil namaku berkali-kali.

Dasar bodoh, dia bisa saja keluar lalu memasuki kamar ini lewat pintu satu lagi. Tidak perlu melewati pintu penghubung bukan? Kenapa anak sebodoh itu bisa diangkat menjadi raja sih?

Aku hanya mengehela napas berat dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya lalu membaringkan badan dengan santai. Sedikit melihat ke seluruh ruangan dan tersenyum tipis, ternyata ruangan ini sangat besar dan agak sedikit mengerikan jika tidur sendirian.

Jujur saja aku tidak suka ruangan besar yang megah, karena kalau tinggal sendirian di ruangan seperti itu rasanya sepi.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di tepi tempat tidur dan memandang ke arah pintu kaca yang menuju balkon luar. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan menuju pintu kaca itu dan membukanya merasakan semilir angin malam yang entah mengapa terasa menusuk.

"Kenapa dingin sekali malam ini?" gumamku pelan dan melihat pemandangan kota yang sangat indah.

Bagi orang yang mempunyai banyak uang, rasanya mudah sekali melaksanakan pesta besar-besaran lalu menyiapkan sebuah kamar yang kelewat besar itu dalam sehari. Entah mengapa ini semua tidak pas untukku yang dulunya hanya seorang pelajar dari anak menteri sederhana.

Rumah kami tidak besar, karena ayah memang suka rumah yang sederhana tapi nyaman. Aku tidak pernah dimanjakan dengan harta walaupun ayahku adalah orang kaya, mengingat dia seorang menteri kerajaan. Karena begitu, melihat semua kemewahan ini membuat mataku pegal rasanya.

Aku mulai merasakan batang hidungku mendingin karena angin malam. Kenapa malam ini begitu dingin sih?

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kilat muncul di hadapanku disertai suara guntur yang begitu kuat, membuat aku langsung menutup telinga dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar.

"EOMMAAAAAA!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk dari pintu kamar dan memelukku kuat hingga kami berdua jatuh ke lantai.

Sekali lagi suara guntur yang sangat kuat datang di sertai hujan lebat, membuat anak yang dalam dekapanku langsung memelukku semakin kuat.

"Aku kira kau bakal mengunci pintu masuk juga." Gumamnya kecil di dalam dadaku. Aku merasa baju tidur yang ku pakai basah.

"Kau menangis?" tanyaku yang membuat dia langsung menggeleng kuat tapi semakin memelukku kuat. "Dasar bodoh." Lanjutku lalu menepuk rambutnya pelan.

Dalam hitungan detik, cahaya terang langsung menghiasi kamar Taehyung dan masih setia diiringi suara yang begitu kuat. Membuat Taehyung yang masih memelukku langsung berteriak heboh.

"Petir sialan! Kau tidak bisa menyakitiku! Dasar petir bodoh! Ayo sini kalau berani!" teriaknya heboh tanpa melihat keluar sedikitpun. Yang ada dia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku, hal itu tentu membuatku jadi ingin tertawa.

Seperti menjawab tantangan Taehyung, petir itu sekali lagi muncul dengan kilatan cahayanya yang membuat Taehyung langsung berteriak meminta maaf.

"HUAAA! Maaf! Maaf! Jin hyung yang menyuruhku untuk menantangmu petir bodoh! Jin hyung yang salah!" teriaknya yang membuatku jadi tertawa lepas.

"Hahahahaha! Taehyung kau yang bodoh!" tawaku langsung membuat dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memajukan bibirnya dengan mata memerah. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini? Lihatlah kau menangis hanya gara-gara petir? Huahahahahaha!"

"Hyung, berhenti tertawa…" katanya secara tiba-tiba dan mulai berdiri berjalan menuju pintu penghubung. "Aku tidak takut petir!" lanjutnya dengan muka sombong.

Tapi apa daya, petir itu muncul lagi dan membuat Taehyung langsung berdiri kaku tanpa bersuara. Bahkan matanya pun tidak mengedip sama sekali, melihat hal itu aku semakin tertawa kuat dan menyusulnya berdiri.

Aku menggenggam tangan kirinya dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar. "Hyung, mau kemana hyung?" tanyanya yang membuat langkahku berhenti.

"Kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat seru." Balasku dan membuka pintu luar. Tampaklah lorong sepi dengan beberapa pelayan yang lewat.

"Yah tapi kemana?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Dapur."

"Ne? hyung! Kalau hyung lapar tinggal kasih tau pelayan yang lewat-lewat itu. Lagian dapur hyung? Jauh letaknya! Dan mengerikan malam-malam seperti ini apalagi ada—"

Belum lagi Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, petir kembali muncul dan membuat Taehyung langsung memeluk punggungku.

"Hey, tidak perlu takut." Perlahan tapi pasti aku memutar tubuhku ke belakang lalu memegang kembali tangan kirinya yang bergetar.

"Kau lihat ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan tangan kananku yang menggenggam erat tangan kirinya.

"Selagi hyung memegang tanganmu, hyung akan selalu melindungi mu dalam bahaya apapun." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Janji?" tanyanya dengan muka polos yang membuatku gemas.

"Janji." Balasku kembali yang membuat dia langsung tersenyum senang.

 **(flashback off)**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"apa?!" tanya seseorang yang sekarang sedang aku pandangi dengan khidmat. Orang itu melawan musuh yang sangat besar tanpa perlu melihat, sekarang matanya menatap mataku dengan bingung.

"Hyung… apa benar kita di jodohkan?" tanyaku yang membuat dia hanya menaikkan bahunya kecil.

"Heee, hyung! Jawab jujur." Balasku sambil menghunuskan pedang tanjam ke tubuh salah satu monster. Hingga monster itu mengeluarkan muntahan darah yang mengenai kepalaku.

"Dan Jin hyung! Gunakan saja sihir darahmu itu! Lelah tau! Monster ini banyak dan besar-besar." Teriakku frustasi saat melihat Jin hyung yang masih tenang duduk bersandar di dinding labirin dan hanya membunuh monster yang mendekatinya.

"Bukankah tidak seru kalau begitu?" sahut seseorang yang berada di belakangku dan mulai menghancurkan tubuh musuh itu sampai pecah dengan kedua tanah yang mengapitnya. "Apa kau tidak menemukan rasa senang melihat mereka hancur seperti ini?" lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Hooo, iya aku senang." Balas istrinya yang sekarang sedang menerbang beberapa monster lalu menjatuhkannya dengan kuat ke tanah. "Ini menyenangkan." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa jahat. Begitu juga dengan suaminya yang ikut-ikutan tertawa jahat.

TUHAN! Ada apa dengan pasangan bodoh yang sekarang berubah menjadi penggila darah monster?!

"HYUNG!" teriakku frustasi saat melihat monster yang 10 kali lipat besarnya ini tidak habis-habis. Membuat Jin hyung menghela napas berat dan sedetik kemudian monster-monster itu naik ke atas. Lalu hancur, sekali lagi hujan darah biru dimana-mana.

Aku melihat Hoseok hyung yang sekarang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam jubahnya. Terus dia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berwarna coklat serta pena bulu dan tinta. "Sedikit lagi." Gumam Hoseok hyung yang sekarang sedang menggambar sesuatu di kulit hewan.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku dan mendekat ke arahnya. Melihat coretan yang ia buat di kulit hewan dan menganga lebar karena kagum. "Wow hyung! Kau membuat peta labirin? Bukannya ini susah?" teriakku kagum membuat dia jadi menjauhkan telinganya dan menatapku tidak suka.

"Yah, mudah saja sih. Ingatanku itu kuat." Katanya santai dan menyelesaikan gambar yang ia buat. "Lihat, peta ini membuat kita tidak akan tersesat. Sekarang kita berada di sini, mungkin kita akan mengambil lorong kiri untuk membuka peta baru lagi." Lanjutnya yang langsung mendapat tepukan tangan dari Jimin hyung.

"Pantas saja kau bertahan hidup di sini tanpa tersesat Hoseok hyung! Kau jenuis." Puji Jimin hyung dengan tersenyum lebar.

"AWWW!" teriak seseorang dari atas, yang membuat kami mendongak semua. Di sana aku melihat Yoongi hyung yang sudah berada di atas angin dibantu dengan tanah yang menjulang tinggi. Kurasa Yoongi hyung menggunakan sihir tanahnya agar dia bisa ke atas sana. Sekarang tinggi Yoongi hyung sudah setara dengan dinding labirin yang tinggi ini.

Perlahan tanah yang di samping ku mulai bergerak ke atas, berbentuk lingkaran sempurna. Dan berhenti setelah tanah itu tepat di samping Yoongi hyung tapi sedikit lebih pendek dari tanah tinggi yang sebelumnya dibuat Yoongi hyung. Sepertinya Yoongi hyung mau membuat tangga dari tanah.

Tidak butuh beberapa menit, Yoongi hyung sudah turun dari atas sana dengan muka gosong. Sontak aku mendengar suara tawa dari Jimin yang sekarang memukul dinding labirin. Sedangkan Hoseok hyung sudah tertawa lebar dan berguling-guling di tanah. Kalau Seokjin hyung? Dia masih tenang duduk di dinding labirin.

"Apa lihat-lihat?! Perih tau!" balas Yoongi hyung ke arahku yang sekarang sedang menutup mulut. Berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Pasalnya sekarang semua rambut Yoongi hyung berdiri ke atas dengan muka hitam sempurna.

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak lihat di atas sana? Perhatikan baik-baik. Di sana ada lapisan tipis, jika terkena akan tersengat listrik. Kalau tidak ada itu, aku sudah terbang dengan caraku sendiri tanpa membuka sayap." Sahut Jin hyung sambil berdiri. "Hoseok, kau menunjukkan jalan dan Jungkook… sembuhkan Yoongi." Lanjutnya yang langsung kujawab dengan anggukan.

Aku mendekati Yoongi hyung dan memegang tangannya. "Shh.. perih!" ringisnya saat aku memegang kedua tangannya dengan hati-hati. "Aku kan hanya terpikir saja, kalau aku bisa melihat dari atas menggunakan tanah mungkin itu lebih mudah kita sampai di istana. Aku mana tau kalau di atas sana di pasang jebakan seperti itu!"

"Makanya kalau melakukan sesuatu itu tanya dulu!" sahut Jimin di samping ku dan menatap miris suaminya yang sudah gosong dari kepala hingga kaki. Sayap coklatnya juga sudah agak rusak, tapi bukan Jungkook namanya kalau tidak menyembuhkan hal sepele seperti ini.

Hah~~ aku merasa hebat sekarang~~

Dengan pelan aku mengucapkan mantra dan membuat seluruh tubuh Yoonggi hyung bercahaya. Beberapa detik kemudian, cahanya redup dan meninggalkan Yoongi hyung yang sudah kembali normal. Kecuali rambutnya yang masih berdiri tegak ke atas semua itu.

"Aish! Rambut ini!" kesal Yoongi hyung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Menandakan terima kasih karena telah menyembuhkannya.

Aku membalas senyumannya dan terdiam sebentar, kurasa aku melupakan sesuatu…

Ouh iya!

"Hey! Hoseok hyung!" aku berlari kecil menyamai ketinggalanku dengan Hoseok hyung dan Jin hyung yang sudah berjalan duluan. "Hyung, kita beneran di jodohkan? Kenapa aku tidak ingat yah?" tanyaku yang membuat Hoseok hyung berhenti berjalan.

"Entahlah, hyung juga tidak ingat." Balasnya sekali lagi dan berjalan kembali. Meninggalkan aku yang jadi bengong karena jawabannya. Apa Hoseok juga diambil ingatannya? Kenapa dia menjawab seperti itu?

"Hee… hyung! Jawab yang benar!" teriakku frustasi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Hoseok hyung.

Selalu begini, aku yang berteriak meminta penjelasan dan Hoseok hyung yang acuh tak acuh. Atau Yoongi hyung dan Jimin hyung yang bermesraan di belakang kami dan Jin hyung yang tetap tenang walau ada serangan monster yang mengerikan.

Sudah hampir 7 jam aku bertemu dengan Hoseok hyung, dan sudah memohon berkali-kali. Tapi Hoseok hyung tetap saja bersikap seakan dia tahu tapi tidak ingin memberitahuku. Aku sudah bertanya dengan hyung yang lain, tapi mereka hanya mengatakan _'memang benar kok, kau memang di jodohkan dengan dia. Tapi kami mana tau kisah kalian.'_

Terkadang aku jadi frustasi, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin mengetahui hubunganku dengan Hoseok hyung. Aku hanya merasa aku mesti tau akan hal itu.

"Hyung… aku lelah bertanya…" kataku pelan sambil memeluk lengan kiri Hoseok hyung.

Hoseok hyung langsung menarik lengan kirinya yang di balut kain itu dan meringis sakit. "Hey hyung… kau kenapa?" tanyaku panik saat melihat Hoseok hyung yang sekarang memegang lengan kirinya dengan muka menahan sakit.

Dengan cepat aku menarik lengan kiri Hoseok hyung dan membuka kain yang melilit itu. "Omo hyung! Ini luka bakar!" teriakku heboh dan langsung memegang tangan Hoseok hyung dan mengucapkan mantra. Sedetik kemudian lengan Hoseok hyung kembali berwarna putih normal.

"Terima kasih." Balas Hoseok hyung ringan dan langsung pergi berjalan pelan. Membuat Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung, dan Jimin hyung terdiam.

"Mana bisa peri api terkena luka bakar?" sahut Jimin hyung yang membuat kami berempat hanya terdiam sambil melihat punggung Hoseok hyung yang sedang berjalan santai.

"Ini aneh…" gumam Jin hyung pelan. "Kita semua tahu bahwa Hoseok itu dikenal aneh dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa berbeda dari peri yang lain. Tapi kalau sampai terbakar karena api, jelas itu aneh. Hoseok itu peri api!" lanjutnya dengan menatap kami horror.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Cepat! Kita harus melanjutk—" teriakan Hoseok hyung terhenti, kami semua langsung mengambil langkah mundur secara perlahan.

Pemandangan ini… benar-benar mengerikan.

"AKHH! MENJAUH! MENJAUH!" teriak Hoseok hyung secara tiba-tiba. Sayapnya melebar, menampakkan sebuah sayap yang sangat besar dan berwarna hitam kelam. Api hitam mulai menyelimuti sayap itu, perlahan tapi pasti api itu mulai menutupi seluruh tubuh Hoseok hyung.

Tangan kirinya yang baru sembuh mulai berwarna merah kembali dan warna itu terus menjalar hingga ke muka kiri Hoseok. Mata biru kanannya berubah menjadi warna merah darah, sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"AKHH! TOLONG!" teriak Hoseok hyung yang membuat Jin hyung langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memegang tangan kanannya. Tapi Jin hyung langsung menarik tangannya dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Api nya! Ini bukan api biasa!" teriak Jin hyung dan berlari ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku memegang tangan Jin hyung yang sudah melepuh. Sedetik kemudian tangan itu kembali normal.

"Api berwarna hitam ini…" gumam Jin hyung sambil melihat Hoseok hyung sekarang sedang berteriak kesakitan. "Ini api iblis, Hoseok itu setengah iblis." Lanjutnya yang membuat aku, Yonggi hyung dan Jimin hyung menganga lebar.

"Pantas saja ada yang aneh!" lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah Hoseok hyung. "Hoseok! Dengarkan hyung! Setengah tubuhmu itu menyimpan kekuatan yang bukan berasal dari dirimu! Semakin kau panik, semakin susah kau mengontrolnya." Teriak Jin hyung.

"Kontrol kekuatanmu! Jangan panik!" teriak Jin hyung yang membuat Hoseok hyung semakin berteriak kuat.

"Sial, dia keburu panik! Kalau begini dia bisa mati!" lanjut Jin hyung yang membuat aku langsung terdiam.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku bergerak sendiri ke arah Hoseok hyung yang sekarang sedang terduduk dengan sayap bergerak tidak beraturan. Kedua lenganku langsung di pegang oleh Jin hyung yang melarangku untuk mendekat.

"Hyung lepaskan! Hoseok hyung bisa mati! Hyung yang mengatakannya bukan?" teriakku frustasi saat kedua lenganku di pegang Jin hyung.

"Kalau kau mendekat kau yang mati!" balas Jin hyung yang membuatku semakin brutal memberontak.

"Hyung lepaskan saja." Balas Jimin hyung yang membuat aku terdiam. "Ingatan memang bisa di hapus, tapi perasaan tidak. Biarkan dia bergerak sesuai keinginannya, kurasa Jungkook tau harus ngapain." Lanjutnya yang membuat Jin hyung melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan aku berjalan mendekati Hoseok hyung yang sekarang memeluk lengan kirinya sendiri.

Aura panas langsung kurasakan di seluruh tubuhku, aku sangat takut mendekatinya. Tapi entah mengapa kaki ini berjalan sendiri, dan sekarang aku ikut mendudukkan diriku tepat di hadapan Hoseok hyung yang sekarang melihatku dengan kedua matanya berwarna merah darah.

"Menjauh lah…" gumamnya lemah dengan senyuman tipis. Membuat aku menjadi miris melihatnya, entah mengapa setetes air mataku keluar begitu saja.

Dengan perlahan aku memegang kedua pipinya dan merasakan panas yang luar biasa menyerangku. Tapi aku membiarkannya…

Membiarkan kedua tanganku melepuh terkena api hitamnya itu.

Entah mengapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri, mencium bibir Hoseok hyung dan merasakan panas yang menjalar di tubuhku.

Sekarang aku semakin menangis…

Menangis dalam ciuman sederhana yang sangat panas ini…

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hoyooo… siapa yang menunggu cerita ini apdet? Angkat tangannya~~**

 **Mianhae, aku tidak bisa balas-balas review sekarang. Tapi di chapter selanjutnya aku yakin akan membalas review kalian~~**

 **Semoga kalian semua masih suka sama cerita ini ^.^**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : All Member BTS**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Hopekook :3**

 **Slight : Yoonmin (Yoongi seme)**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi! No plagiat! Nih ff susah buatnya karena sebutan-sebutan yang ada!**

 **Siapa yang niru berarti siap-siap aja minta ditabok!**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Flashback on)**

 _JIN P.O.V_

DUARR!

"HYUNG!"

DUARR!

"WAHHH HYUNGIE!"

JDUAR!

"HYUNGIE! AYO KE KAMAR SAJA!"

"Ya Tuhan Taehyung! berhentilah berteriak dan memeluk pinggangku! Gimana aku mau berjalan jika begini?!" kesalku sambil mencoba melepaskan Taehyung yang sekarang memelukku kuat.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! Taehyung tidak mau ke dapur! Mengerikan!" dia berteriak semakin histeris. Membuat beberapa pelayan yang melihat kami jadi menahan tawa. Dan aku menahan malu.

"Kalau gitu, kembali sendiri sana!" kataku kesal sambil menunjukkan pintu kamar yang hanya bejarak sepuluh langkah jauhnya.

"Tidak mau… takut…" katanya sambil mendongakkan kepala.

Membuat aku melihat wajah polosnya dengan hidung memerah karena menangis. Aku merasa jantungku berdegup cepat sekarang. Masalahnya, wajah imutnya itu sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

Oh tidak… aku benar-benar menjilat ludah sendiri sekarang.

Persetan dengan para pelayan yang masih berlalu lalang di lorong ini, aku sudah tidak tahan kalau begini ceritanya!

Dengan cepat aku memegang dagunya dan mengecup bibir mungilnya itu cepat. Membuat dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan membelalakkan mata karena kaget.

"Sudah diam! Atau hyung akan berbuat lebih dari ini! Mengerti?" kataku yang membuat dia langsung mengangguk cepat dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Akh, kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila. Kalau tidak ingat belum menikah, mungkin sudah aku gotong anak ini kembali ke kamar dan tidak bakal keluar hingga minggu depan.

Tapi sayangnya kami masih bertunangan. Dan dia masih kecil, begitu juga denganku. Kurasa berciuman seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

Setelah itu dia hanya diam, mengikutiku yang menarik tangannya kuat. Terkadang dia akan memelukku kuat saat ada suara petir dan kilatan cahaya. Tapi tidak berteriak dan sebising tadi. Aku jadi tersenyum kecil, kurasa aku tau cara menjinakkan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Setelah sampai di dapur yang lumayan sepi, karena hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang masih berada di dalam sini. Aku langsung menuju meja yang begitu besar dan langkahku terhenti saat ada beberapa pelayan yang mendatangiku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil ke mereka saat menanyakan apakah aku lapar, atau aku ingin dibuatkan makanan. Aku hanya menjawab dengan sopan bahwa aku ingin memasak buat Taehyung dan tidak ingin di bantu siapapun. Membuat para pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Dengan perlahan aku mempersiapkan semua bahan makanan dengan teliti. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya duduk di atas meja sambil memakan beberapa kue kering. Terkadang dia masih sedikit berteriak kecil saat ada petir, tapi habis itu dia menutup mulutnya sambil melihatku. Seakan takut aku menciumnya lagi.

Entah mengapa, sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatku semakin ingin menciumnya.

"OH MY GOD! TIKUS!"

Taehyung tiba-tiba berteriak histeris saat melihat tikus berukuran kecil melintas di hadapannya. Membuat dia langsung meloncat dari duduknya dan memelukku erat.

"TIKUS HYUNG! TADI TIKUS!" dia semakin berteriak histeris dan mengguncangkan tubuhku. Membuat aku menjadi susah memotong sayuran segar ini.

"Taehyung diamlah…" aku mulai meletakkan pisau yang kupegang dan menepuk rambut Taehyung pelan. "Kau selalu takut sama segala hal huh?" gumamku kecil dan menghela napas berat.

Mengurus Taehyung tidak jauh beda dengan mengurus anak kecil yang terus menangis.

Susah dan menyebalkan.

"Tidak mau di sini hyung! Ada tikus! Ada petir! Mau kembali ke kamar… huaa!" tuhkan, dia mulai menangis lagi.

Aku yang menjadi sedikit kesal langsung menarik dagunya sekali lagi dan menciumnya. Kali ini lebih dalam, membuat dia sedikit melenguh dan mendesah lega karena aku melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Sudah hyung bilang, kalau kau masih bising lagi. Hyung akan berbuat lebih! Jadi sekarang diamlah dan tungguh hyung selesai masak!" kesalku dan kembali memegang pisau lalu melanjutkan acara masakku yang sempat tertunda. Membiarkan dirinya yang masih terbengong lucu.

Aku berusaha terlihat tenang. Demi Tuhan tadi aku merasa malu dengan yang kuperbuat! Akh! Ingat Seokjin! Kau itu masih muda! Masih berumur 15 tahun! Demi para dewa yang ada di bumi ini! Berbuat seperti itu sangat tidak pantas!

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menarik baju yang kukenakan dengan lembut. Membuat aku melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Taehyung yang mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau berteriak terus dan membuat hyung marah!"

Katanya yang membuat jantungku copot seketika.

Pisau yang kupegang terjatuh ke lantai.

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik baru aku sadar dan mengerti apa maksud omongannya.

Oh tidak.

Kurasa aku sudah kehilangan akal sekarang…

 **(Flashback off)**

.

.

 **CIEE,,, yang mengharapkan lanjut tuh adegan roman Jinv…**

 **Pasti pikirannya pada kemana-mana tuh~~**

 ***ditabok readers***

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"Itu biasa terjadi." Gumam Hoseok hyung yang sedang berbaring di dinding labirin dengan hembusan napas lelah.

"Kekuatan ini terlalu asing di tubuhku, bahkan waktu aku masih kecil semua lebih parah. Aku terbakar terus menerus selama 24 jam dan berhenti secara perlahan saat aku berhasil mengontrol diriku sendiri." Lanjutnya yang membuat aku terdiam.

"Terus kenapa Jungkook bisa menghilangkan api itu dari tubuhmu hanya karena ciuman?" tanya Jimin hyung yang membuatku jadi tersenyum malu.

"Karena dia berhasil menenangkanku. Ciumannya membuatku tenang dan tidak panik, sehingga aku bisa mengontrol kekuatan iblis itu dengan mudah." Jelas Hoseok hyung yang membuatku semakin tersenyum lebar.

Entah mengapa aku senang saat dipuji oleh Hoseok hyung atau berdekatan dengan Hoseok hyung. Mungkin memang benar kata Jimin hyung, ingatan bisa dilupakan tapi tidak dengan perasaan. Kurasa sebelum ingatanku diambil oleh orang lain aku sangat mencintai Hoseok hyung hingga tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk menciumnya tadi.

"Pertanyaan terbesarku, kenapa kau bisa menjadi setengah iblis?" tanya Yoongi hyung yang membuat Hoseok hyung terdiam. Dia hanya berdiri dan memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi hyung tadi.

"Ku rasa Hoseok tidak mau menjawabnya… jika begini, kita lanjut saja." Balas Jin hyung sambil mengikuti Hoseok hyung yang berjalan pelan dengan kedua sayapnya tertutup rapat.

Aku langsung berdiri dan sedikit berlari kecil untuk menggapai lengan Hoseok hyung.

GREP!

"Hyung! Apa dulu aku pernah melakukannya? Waktu hyung seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan muka polos, membuat Hoseok hyung berhenti dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Hyung… kumohon jawablah! Seseorang telah mencuri ingatanku hyung! Dan aku butuh jawaban!" teriakku frustasi sambil menarik lengan Hoseok hyung ke bawah. Membuat si pemilik lengan jadi menatapku kesal.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Dan lepaskan tanganku." Balasnya sambil menarik lengannya menjauh dariku. Membuat aku rasanya ingin memarahi hyung satu itu. Kesal! Aku tidak suka jika diabaikan seperti ini!

"Ah! Hyung! Hyung!" teriakku kesal sambil mencoba menggapai lengan Hoseok hyung. Dengan sengaja Hoseok hyung menggoyangkan tangannya ke segalah arah supaya aku tidak bisa memeluknya. "Hyungie!" pekikku frustasi saat melihat sikap Hoseok hyung yang sepertinya amat membenciku. Sampai menghindar seperti ini.

"AWAS!" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dengan kuat. Membuat aku dan Hoseok hyung melihat ke arah kiri.

Di saat itu aku melihatnya, Yoongi hyung yang melindungi Jimin hyung dari monster yang begitu besar. Monster kali ini berbeda, dia mengenakan baju besi lengkap dengan pedang berwarna hitam gelap. Dan sekarang pedang itu menebas punggung Yoongi hyung hingga keluarnya percikan darah dari punggung Yoongi hyung.

"Yoongi hyung!" Jimin hyung berteriak kaget waktu Yoongi hyung langsung ambruk begitu saja setelah menyelamatkan dirinya.

Jin hyung yang bergerak lebih cepat, tanpa basa-basi menghunuskan pedang panjangnya hingga menusuk ke dalam leher sang monster. Setelah itu, ratusan monster mulai bermunculan dari tanah. Membuat Jin hyung dan Hoseok hyung bertarung dengan cepat.

Sedangkan aku langsung menuju tubuh Yoongi hyung yang sekarang sudah bergetar hebat. Dengan cepat aku memegang luka yang ada di punggung Yoongi hyung dan mengucapkan mantra. Anehnya, luka di punggung Yoongi hyung menghilang. Tapi tubuh Yoongi hyung masih bergetar hebat.

"Jungkook! Yoongi hyung kenapa seperti ini?" teriak Jimin hyung panik waktu melihat Yoongi hyung semakin bergetar dan mengeluarkan buih dari mulutnya.

"Racun! Ini racun!" pekikku tak kalah panik dan langsung melihat Jin hyung dan Hoseok hyung yang sedang bertarung. "Kalian berdua! Hyung! Jangan terkena pedang monster itu! Itu ada racunnya!" kataku yang langsung dijawab teriakan dari mereka berdua.

"Ini gimana?! Jungkook!" teriak Jimin hyung sambil menarik lenganku. Aku bingung! Aku tidak pernah belajar menyembuhkan orang yang terkena racun. Aku tidak tau caranya.

"Kookie yah! Jangan bengong saja! Tolong Yoongi hyung!" Jimin hyung semakin mengguncangkan tubuhku kuat. Tangannya mulai bergetar waktu memegang pakaian yang kukenakan, setetes air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata sipitnya.

"Yoongi… hyung! Hyungiee!" Jimin semakin panik saat Yoongi hyung hanya bisa tersengal-sengal, seperti orang yang dicekik kuat. Mulut Yoongi hyung terus saja mengeluarkan busa putih.

"Bagaimana ini… aku tidak tau ini racun jenis apa. Aku tidak tau harus ngapain." Gumamku kecil, takut kalau aku berbicara dengan kuat Jimin hyung akan semakin panik.

Sampai satu kata terlintas di pikiranku. Membuat aku langsung bangkit dan melawan beberapa monster yang menghadangku. Hingga aku berdiri tepat di depan Jin hyung yang sudah berlumuran darah monster.

"Hyung… keluarkan… racun dari tubuh Yoongi hyung! Racunnya berbentuk cairan! Hyung pasti bisa mengeluarkannya bukan?" kataku dengan muka panik, membuat Jin hyung langsung berlari menuju Yoongi hyung yang sedang terbaring.

Setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya, terlalu fokus menyerang semua monster yang muncul dan melindungi tubuh Jin hyung yang sedang mengobati Yoongi hyung.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah api dengan cepat membakar mereka satu persatu. Api itu sangat panas dan mengerikan, membuat semua monster itu berteriak ke sakitan dan mati seketika dengan keadaan badan yang gosong. Aku langsung melihat ke sumber pembuat api dan terkejut waktu melihat Hoseok hyung yang setengah badanya terbakar api hitam.

Hoseok hyung hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melihatku. "Tenanglah, mukamu tampak panik. Ini hanya efek samping jika aku menggunakan kekuatan yang terlalu kuat." Gumamnya pelan dan beberapa detik kemudian api hitam itu menghilang. Tapi meninggalkan bekas luka bakar di tangan kirinya.

Aku hanya menghembuskan napas kecil dan kembali melihat Yoongi hyung yang masih terbaring. Jin hyung sibuk meramalkan sebuah mantra dan tangannya bergerak secara berantakan di atas perut Yoongi hyung.

Tangan Jin hyung mulai naik ke atas dan berhenti tepat di tenggorokan Yoongi hyung. "Kalian semua, menjauh." Pinta Jin hyung yang langsung kami bertiga laksanakan. Sedetik kemudian cairan hitam kental keluar dari mulut Yoongi hyung dalam jumlah banyak beserta dengan beberapa buih putih dan darah.

"Racunnya sudah ku keluarkan. Sekarang biarkan Yoongi istirahat." Kata Jin hyung dengan tenang. Sedangkan Jimin langsung terduduk dan menangis lega melihat Yoongi hyung sedang tersenyum sendu ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Aku memakan soup hangat yang dibuat oleh Jin hyung dan langsung terpana dengan rasanya.

"Wah… hyung! Kau beneran hebat dalam memasak!" kataku dengan sedikit bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan Jin hyung hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terus memotong sayuran lalu memasukkannya ke dalam panci.

"Jungkook, lebih enak kalau ada jamur. Tumbuhkan jamur." Jin hyung menyuruhku dan langsung aku kerjakan. Dengan mudah aku menumbuhkan jamur dan mengambilnya lalu memberikannya kepada Jin hyung.

"Hoseok, apinya lebih di besarkan lagi." Kata Jin hyung yang membuat Hoseok hyung mengangkat tangannya dan membuat api sedikit lebih besar.

"Katanya kau tidak suka memasak?" tanyaku secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Jin hyung terdiam sebentar.

"Mungkin tidak terlalu membenci memasak. Aku hanya…" Jin hyung terdiam sebentar. Dia memotong jamur dengan perlahan lalu melihatku dan tersenyum tipis. "Memasak hanya mengingatkan ku pada Taehyung." lanjutnya yang membuatku terdiam.

Aku tau siapa Taehyung, tunangan Jin hyung yang mati karena iblis. Tidak ku sangka Jin hyung masih begitu mencintai Taehyung sampai selalu mengingatnya walau sudah 80 tahun telah berlalu.

"Dulu, hanya dulu sekali… dia selalu menemaniku memasak. Setiap malam, setiap waktu." Gumam Jin hyung pelan. Membuat aku menjadi merasa bersalah karena telah bertanya hal yang salah. "Yah, dia suka semua makanan yang ku buat. Bahkan adonan kue yang belum di masak pun dia suka." Jin hyung jadi tersenyum kecil.

"Mian hyung… aku membuatmu mengingat hal yang menyakitkan…" cicitku kecil dan langsung dijawab dengan elusan di kepala ku oleh Jin hyung.

"Tidak, itu hal yang sangat indah menurutku." Kata Jin hyung sambil tersenyum. "Nah sekarang makan!" kata Jin hyung sambil meletakkan soup itu satu-satu di atas piring.

Jimin hyung langsung mengambil satu piring dan menyuapi Yoongi hyung dengan pelan. Membuat aku melirik Hoseok hyung yang sedang memakan soup itu. Apa dulu kami pernah saling menyuapkan makanan seperti Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung?

Akhh! Aku ingin mengingat semua hal tentangku dan Hoseok hyung! Tapi setiap kali aku berusaha mengingat, kepalaku langsung berdenyut hebat. Dan itu menyebalkan!

"Apa lihat-lihat?" sahut Hoseok hyung yang membuatku langsung mengalihkan muka dan memakan soup kental itu dengan sedikit canggung.

"Habis ini kalian tidur saja, biar aku yang berjaga." Kata Jin hyung yang membuat kami mengangguk patuh. "Dan, Hoseok… kau yang menggantikanku berjaga kalau aku mengantuk nanti."

Setelah itu, kami hanya bercanda ringan di dalam labirin yang mengerikan ini. Bahkan sekarang di sampingku ada mayat monster dengan muka yang bikin mual. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Begini lah keadaannya. Dan aku harus menerimanya bukan?

Setidaknya kita bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Dan sedikit lagi… kami akan bertemu iblis. Setelah itu, semua akan selesai…

Dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat merasakan adanya aura dingin yang menusuk. Aku melirik ke arah kiri dan menengok Jin hyung yang sudah tertidur pulas. Sedangkan Hoseok hyung yang lagi menggambarkan sesuatu di kulit hewan itu.

"Hyung… apinya mati." gumamku kecil yang membuat Hoseok hyung melihatku sekilas lalu menghidupkan kembali api yang di pakai untuk memasak tadi.

Dengan cepat aku bergerak mendekat ke api itu dan merasakan hangatnya api. Sungguh nyaman.

Sekali lagi aku melihat ke arah Hoseok hyung yang sekarang sedang menguap lebar. Aku jadi tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Hyung, tidur saja. Biar aku yang jaga." Kataku singkat dan mendapat gelengan kecil dari Hoseok hyung.

"Aish… jinja! Sesekali dengar perkataanku hyung!" kataku kesal. Dengan cepat aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Hoseok hyung dan memegang kepalanya.

"Yak, yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hoseok hyung jadi sedikit panik karena aku memegang kepalanya dengan kuat.

Hanya membutuhkan sekali dorongan yang membuat Hoseok hyung langsung terbaring di tanah dengan pahaku yang menjadi bantalan.

"Nah, tidurlah!" kataku sambil tersenyum tipis. Hoseok hyung jadi menggerutu kesal tapi tetap saja menutup matanya.

Aku melirik wajah Hoseok hyung dengan jantung yang berdebar. Yang benar saja! Aku benar-benar kelewatan melakukan hal tadi. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk melakukan hal itu. Ini memalukan! Sungguh!

Aku masih tersenyum kecil hingga melihat sebuah bola dengan warna pink terang menggelinding keluar dari saku jubah Hoseok hyung.

"Hyung itu…" aku baru saja ingin mengambil bola indah itu, tapi aku kalah cepat dengan tangannya Hoseok hyung. "Itu bola apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap punggung Hoseok hyung yang langsung berdiri di sampingku.

"Hyung…" aku mulai memanggilnya sekali lagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku semakin berpikir keras, dan hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di pikiranku. "Hyung jangan bilang itu ingatanku…" gumamku yang membuat Hoseok hyung membalikkan badan dan menatapku sendu.

"Mianhae…" gumamnya dengan muka penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hyung… itu ingatanku hyung! Kembalikan!" aku langsung berdiri dan memegang tangan kanannya yang menggenggam bola itu dengan kuat.

"Hyung! Kau ini kenapa! Kembalikan kepadaku!" aku semakin menuntut. Pemikiranku berlari kemana-mana. Kenapa Hoseok hyung tega menghapuskan ingatanku tentang dirinya sendiri? Kenapa dia sekejam itu?

"Hoseok! Kembalikan batu itu sekarang juga!" aku mulai berteriak dan memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan. Dia menarik tangan kanannya menjauh dariku dan menatap ku dengan pandangan memohon.

"Jangan… kau hanya…"

"ADA APA SIH HYUNG! KEMBALIKAN CEPAT!" aku berteriak histeris, memotong omongan Hoseok hyung dengan cepat. "Aku kira siapa yang mengambil ingatanku… dan itu ternyata hyung sendiri! Kenapa hyung tega huh?" aku melanjutkannya dengan gumaman kecil. Tanpa tersadar pandanganku mulai mengabur.

"Jungkook-ahh… jangan menangis." Suara Hoseok hyung membuat aku langsung memegang kedua mataku dan merasakan setetes air yang keluar dari mataku.

"Aku tidak tau… aku tidak menangis! Hyung! Kembalikan kumohon! Hyung kenapa sih? Kita bertunangan kan? Kenapa hyung mengambil ingatanku?" aku menghapus air mata yang keluar dengan cepat dan menatap Hoseok hyung yang sekarang membuang muka.

"Bukan begitu… hanya saja… hyung mohon sama jungkook… jangan meminta untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu. Nanti kau sendiri yang susah." Balas Hoseok hyung yang membuatku langsung terdiam dan mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Apa maksud hyung?!" aku berteriak kesal dan berlari cepat lalu mencengkram jubah yang di pakai oleh Hoseok hyung, membuat Hoseok hyung terpaksa melihatku. "Apa maksudnya huh? Kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu? Hyung!" aku semakin mengguncangkan tubuhnya kuat.

Rasanya sakit… aku tidak tau mengapa… tapi ini begitu sakit.

"Jungkook… dengarkan hyung… ne? hyung tidak bermaksud sedikitpun unt—"

Omongan Hoseok hyung terhenti. Dengan cepat dia menarikku ke belakang dengan kuat hingga tubuhku terjatuh keras.

CLANG!

Suara pedang mulai terdengar. Penglihatan pertamaku adalah Hoseok hyung yang sedang menangkis serangan salah satu monster yang menggunakan pedang hitam tadi.

Tidak beberapa lama mayat-mayat monster tadi mulai terbangun dan menjadi seperti mayat hidup yang bangkit kembali. Begitu mengerikan dan menjijikkan. Hoseok hyung langsung berteriak kuat, membuat Jin hyung, Jimin hyung, dan Yoongi hyung terbangun.

Tapi tidak dengan diriku.

Karena aku terdiam, melihat sebuah bola pink bergelinding menuju ke arahku karena terlepas dari tangannya Hoseok hyung.

Bola itu semakin mendekat dan tanganku bergerak untuk menggapainya.

Dengan sedikit ragu tapi pasti aku mulai membiarkan jari telunjukku menyentuhnya. Sebelum akhirnya aku menggenggam erat bola itu.

Dan semua menjadi terang, sangat terang.

Membuatku hanya bisa mendengar suara Hoseok hyung yang berteriak kuat.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Dengan tidak elitnya…**

 **Anjir… udah jam 3 pagi aja nech… tanggal 24 december! Wew…**

 **Balasan review :**

 **GitARMY,** Caps lock cuk… iyaaa! Kontrol dirimuh hoseokkk! Kontrol! *author mulai gila*

 **Reiya zuanfu,** ebuset… 3 kali sehari sih bisa saja… kalau tidak mengingat ada 4 ff lainnya yang menuntut ditamatin *nangis kejer* panjang jari tangan itu bisa dibuat untuk mengukur anu loh *mengukur pena(?) maksudnya*bisa jadi bisa jadi… anaknya jin ama v… hmmm… ikutin aja deh ceritanyaa

 **Mphiihopeworld,** itu komen XD sebenarnya sih, setiap hobi ngamuk… harus ada yang bisa nenangin si hobi. Nah ciumannya kookie itu mampu membuat hobi gak panik lagi.. gituhh

 **Yukiyukaji,** semakin kesini eon jadi semakin sulit untuk membuat ff ROD… eon malah lagi bersemangat buat ff oneshoot bebelakangan ini… jadi yah begitu deh…

 **Hosokpie98,** ini apdet nya lumayan cepat lah… wkwkwkwk

 **Shakinayu,** tenang… pasti lanjut kok… ini aja dah lanjut, tunggu saja dengan penuh kesabaran dan cinta(?)

 **Name Rae,** beh, author gak janji nih dipisahin apa kagak… iyaaa author juga senangg! Makin banyak hopekook di sana sini! Yeheeeeee

 **Toshi,** memang miris sekali di sini… miris seperti hatiku saat melihatmu bersamanya(?) gak nyambung dah…

 **Mrkjnyng,** gomawoo… iya kok ini dah lanjutss

 **Septia244,** tatadaada ini dia dah lanjut… tentu dongs aku terus berkayaa… hehehehe

 **Guest,** makasih yah… selalu ikutin cerita ini! Ok? Muah!

 **Segini saja deh dulu…**

 **Bagi yang minta adegan nc jinv… ane tak bakal buat… ane masih kecil dan polos(?)**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast : All Member BTS**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Hopekook :3**

 **Slight : Yoonmin (Yoongi seme)**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi! No plagiat! Nih ff susah buatnya karena sebutan-sebutan yang ada!**

 **Siapa yang niru berarti siap-siap aja minta ditabok!**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 **(Flashback on)**

 _JIN P.O.V_

"Hyungie?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi yang membuatku langsung sadar dari kenyataan. Entah kenapa aku sempat menjadi patung untuk menahan hasrat menyerang Taehyung di dapur saat ini juga.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil pisau yang tadi terjatuh di tanah dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Berusaha keras agar menahan nafsu ku ini.

Tiba-tiba seekor tikus lewat sekali lagi disertai suara petir. Membuat aku langsung mengambil tindakan sebelum Taehyung berteriak tidak jelas. Aku langsung mengendalikan darah yang ada di dalam tikus itu dan membuangnya keluar dapur.

Taehyung yang awalanya mau berteriak, tiba-tiba berubah menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Hyung hebat!" katanya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Sedangkan aku hanya diam, bahaya kalau aku melawan perkataannya. Bisa saja aku malah langsung memeluknya dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, nafsu yang ada di tubuhku masih belum terkendalikan secara sempurna.

Taehyung hanya menatapku bingung dan kembali diam memperhatikan aku yang memasak dengan kaku. Setelah lewat 15 menit, masakan sudah jadi. Aku langsung memberikan sepiring roti bakar dengan lelehan keju dan berisi dengan sayur-sayuran segar.

Taehyung langsung berteriak heboh saat melihat lelehan keju yang keluar dari roti itu saat dia menggigitnya. Matanya berbinar-binar sambil mengunyah roti itu dan memakannya lagi tanpa henti. Bahkan dia tidak tersedak sedikitpun walaupun kecepatan makannya melebihi kecepatan terbang peri angin.

"Hyung sungguh ini enak! Tambah lagi!" katanya dengan semangat. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai memasak lagi.

Yang dilakukan Taehyung hanya melihatku dan menunggu dengan sabar. Dengan sesekali bercerita tentang kerajaan atau apapun itu. Bahkan saat petir mulai muncul atau guntur yang memekakkan telinga, dia sudah tidak berteriak heboh lagi. Taehyung hanya fokus dengan masakan yang ku masak.

"Kenapa hyung bisa memasak seenak ini?" tanya Taehyung dan aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kecil. Pikiranku sedang fokus dengan roti yang kubakar di pemanggangan, Taehyung meminta tambah lagi setelah memakan roti kedua nya.

"Lama sekali! Aku bakar menggunakan api ku saja~~" gerutu Taehyung.

"Tidak boleh, harus sabar." Sangkalku sebelum Taehyung sudah mengeluarkan apinya dan membakar gosong roti bakar itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena memasak bukan sekedar membuat sebuah makanan. Harus pakai perasaan biar rasanya maksimal, kalau hanya mengandalkan teknik dan kecepatan. Maka akan ada kekurangan di dalam masakan tersebut." Jelasku yang membuat Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

"Berarti pelayan di kerajaan ini tidak memasak dengan perasaan? Hanya teknik saja?" tanyanya kepadaku yang membuatku hanya mengangkat bahu kecil. Karena aku sedang fokus membalikkan roti dengan perlahan.

"Kalau begitu aku mau makan masakan yang hyung buat setiap hari!"

"Heh?!" kejutku sambil melihatnya.

"Iya! Jadi makan pagi, siang, malam… semuanya hyung yang masak! Hyung harus memasak untukku!" paksa Taehyung dan aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Terserahlah." Balasku pelan, toh kalau aku bilang tidak dia akan tetap memaksa bukan?

Setelah itu dia hanya tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan kisah konyolnya lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, roti yang kubuat sudah siap. Dan langsung disantap oleh Taehyung yang tampak sangat bahagia.

"Makan masakan yang dibuat hyung buat aku bahagia! Tangan hyung memang hebat!" katanya di sela-sela kunyahannya. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum kecil menerima semua pujian darinya.

Setelah memakan roti ketiga, dia bersendawa kecil dan meminum banyak air putih. Mulutnya yang penuh rempah-rempah roti dia lap menggunakan baju tidur lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hyung hari ini ada dua janji denganku." Katanya lalu menunjukkan angka dua di depan wajahku.

"Dua?"

"Ne! pertama akan memasak untukku saja."

"Loh, bukannya memasak untuk makan malam, pagi, sian—"

"Aku mengganti janjinya!" potong Taehyung dengan wajah memaksa. "Pokoknya, hyung hanya boleh memasak untukku saja!"

"Terserahmu sajalah…"

"Terus yang kedua." Omongannya terhenti, dia mengambil tangan kiriku yang menganggur dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Setelah itu dia memegang tanganku erat. "Selagi hyung memegang tanganku, hyung akan selalu melindungiku dalam bahaya apapun."

Ucapnya dengan perlahan, matanya menatap sendu tangan kami yang bersentuhan di atas meja. Perlahan, aku menggerakan jari-jari ku untuk masuk ke dalam sela-sela jarinya. Mengaitkan tanganku dengan tangannya dengan lembut.

Dia tersenyum kecil melihatku.

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan mencium jidatnya sekilas.

"Aku berjanji." Janjiku yang membuat dia tersenyum sangat cantik.

 **(flashback off)**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Cahaya, semua bercahaya.

Sebelum aku sempat menutup mata, semua tempat berubah menjadi putih. Seluruh gambaran-gambaran kecil berputar-putar di ruangan itu. Seperti aku menginjak alam mimpi.

Suara-suara kecil terdengar, seiring pula gambar yang terus berganti. Mulai dari Hoseok hyung yang mencium jidatku, hingga saat kami berdansa di hutan Alfheim. Semuanya terputar secara teratur, sampai pada satu ingatan terakhir. Yaitu saat Hoseok hyung berubah di hadapan ku untuk pertama kalinya, dan yang aku lakukan hanya menangis.

Aku mengingatnya, semuanya. Seluruh ingatan yang ada seakan muncul begitu saja dari kepalaku. Hingga perasaan cinta pun juga kurasakan saat melihat gambaran-gambaran berlalu indah. Dan layaknya bunga mulai melayu, cahaya itu mulai redup secara perlahan.

Mengembalikan aku ke dunia nyata. Bukan suara tawa bahagia yang kudengar, melainkan suara yang berteriak memanggil namaku.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" teriak seseorang dan aku langsung melihatnya yang sedang melindungiku dengan pedang apinya itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang sangat dekat denganku dan gerakan tangannya yang membunuh semua monster yang mendekatiku.

Mulutku tidak bisa bergerak untuk bertanya dengan Hoseok hyung. Tubuhku kaku terduduk di atas tanah yang sudah berlumuran darah mayat hidup.

Setetes air mata keluar begitu saja dari mata kiriku. Tanganku yang menyentuh tanah mulai mengeluarkan tanaman yang merambat hingga membentuk sebuah kubah. Dimana aku mengurung diriku dengan Hoseok hyung dalam kubah itu.

"Tenang hyung, kubah ini tidak akan hancur… sekali di hancurkan oleh pedang monster itu. Dia akan kembali seperti semula. Sampai aku yang mengehentikan sihir ini." Gumamku kecil sambil memegang punggung Hoseok hyung secara perlahan.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya…" sahutku pelan, merasakan punggung Hoseok hyung yang sedikit bergetar kecil dan mendengarkan nafas tidak teratur Hoseok hyung.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada tertahan. Air mata mulai menetes satu persatu, membasahi jubah yang dipakai Hoseok hyung dan juga sayap apinya itu.

Perlahan Hoseok hyung memutar tubuhnya, walaupun setelah itu kepalaku terantuk oleh sayap besarnya itu dan kami hanya tertawa kecil melihat hal bodoh baru saja terjadi dalam suasana seperti ini. Tapi, setelah itu Hoseok hyung memegang kedua pipiku. Dia menghela napas panjang dan mencium jidatku pelan.

"Aku hanya… tidak mau kau mengingat kalau aku setengah iblis." Kata Hoseok hyung dengan mata sendu.

 _Bohong._

Hoseok hyung berbohong. Aku tau itu, aku bisa merasakannya. Hoseok hyung bukanlah pembohong yang ulung. Hal itu membuat aku yakin sekali bahwa ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh Hoseok hyung.

Tapi, anehnya aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Mencoba mempercayai alasan singkat miliknya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Jika hanya karena itu… walaupun hyung setengah iblis, aku masih tetap mencintai dirimu hyung…" kataku pelan. Dia pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku.

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya?" tanyaku pelan. "Kenapa kau menjadi setengah iblis…" lanjutku, dan dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Dulu… sekali, ayahku memutuskan untuk melatihku sebuah teknik baru dalam pengendalian api di langit. Lalu saat sampai di langit, kami melakukan tembakan api dengan telaten." Jelas Hoseok hyung sambil memainkan jariku perlahan.

"Pada waktu itu, aku masih kecil. Aku suka bermain dan pada akhirnya bola api yang dibuat ayahku tanpa sengaja mengenai diriku. Membuat kedua sayapku rusak dan aku jatuh dengan sangat cepat. Ayahku tidak sempat menggapai tanganku, tubuhku hancur karena menabrak dahan-dahan pohon." Dia menghentikan ceritanya sebentar dan menatapku perlahan.

"Setelah itu aku mati… saat itu, ayah hanya mempunyai diriku. Ayah adalah orang yang berbeda semenjak ibu meninggal. Dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi dan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah membunuh ku dengan tidak sengaja. Maka dari itu dia membuat perjanjian dengan iblis."

"Yah… kau tau bukan yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Hoseok hyung yang membuat ku mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi aneh, kenapa dia baru menghancurkan dunia ini sekarang? Kalau memang dari dulu dia sudah lepas dari segel yang dibuat Jin hyung, kenapa dia tidak menghancurkan dunia ini dari dulu?" gumamku kecil dan melihat wajah Hoseok hyung yang sedang menarik napas panjang.

"Setiap perbuatan selalu ada imbalannya. Kau mengerti Jungkook-ah? Iblis itu ingin menguasai dunia, dia ingin menjadi raja. Kenapa kau tidak kepikiran bahwa dia tidak membunuh warga peri yang lain? Dan kenapa dia membuat labirin ini di kerajaan Vatra?"

"Karena semua warga pindah ke kerajaan Arros? Kan kerajaan Arros yang paling kuat…"

"Ani, salah. Sesungguhnya, misi iblis adalah menjadi seorang raja. Dia tidak membunuh warga karena seorang raja butuh warga."

"Tapi, dia kan bukan peri? Bukannya iblis itu tidak mempunyai tubuh dan seperti roh? Dia tidak bisa memimpin sebuah kerajaan kalau seperti itu!"

"Si iblis membutuhkan tubuh yang cukup kuat untuk menampung 'arwah' nya itu. Karena itu dia membuat labirin ini."

"Jadi, dia memilih siapa saja yang bisa melewati labirin ini dan memasuki tubuh orang itu?"

"Tidak… dia membuat labirin ini untukku." Jawab Hoseok hyung yang membuat aku terdiam kaku. Melihat wajahnya untuk mencari kebohongan lagi. Tapi yang kudapat adalah tatapan serius, menandakan dia tidak berbohong.

"Ma—maksud hyung?"

"Pada umumnya, seorang peri tidak bisa menampung arwah lain yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Apalagi kalau arwah itu sangat kuat. Tubuh seorang peri bisa hancur walau hanya mendapat setengah arwah. Sedangkan aku, tubuhku tidak hancur saat iblis itu membagi nyawanya kepadaku. Tapi, waktu itu aku masih sangat kecil. Yang terjadi bukan tubuhku menjadi hancur, tapi tubuhku kebakar."

Jelas Hoseok hyung yang membuat aku semakin mengkerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Jadi, sebenarnya… iblis itu menunggu hyung sedikit lebih kuat agar bisa menampung arwahnya? Dan labirin ini hanyalah sebuah test kecil untuk hyung?"

Tanyaku sambil memegang lengan Hoseok hyung. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mencium pelan keningku dan tidak melepaskan ciuman hangat itu cukup lama.

"Tidak apa, lagian aku sangat kuat. Toh… saat aku ketemu iblis nanti aku akan melawannya, jika aku kalah. Bukannya ada kalian yang melindungiku?" bisik Hoseok hyung di telingaku sebelum akhirnya memeluk ku erat.

"Mian…" katanya sekali lagi.

Membuat aku semakin tidak mengerti. Apa arti kata maaf yang dia ucapkan tadi?

Sebenarnya… selama ini… dia meminta maaf untuk apa?

.

.

.

"Kira-kira berapa hari lagi kita selesai berurusan dengan labirin tua ini?" tanya Yoongi hyung sambil melihat Hoseok hyung yang sedang menggambar dengan serius.

"Hmmm… seminggu atau dua minggu lagi mungkin? Aku ingat betul sebesar apa kerajaanku sendiri." Jawab Hoseok hyung singkat.

"Cih." Kami berempat langsung melihat Jin hyung yang mendecih kesal. Tapi dia hanya menutup matanya dan berbaring di tanah, mengabaikan kami bertiga.

Bukankah aneh? Jin hyung itu terkadang ramah, terkadang dingin, dan terkadang sangat aneh. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Taehyung menghadapi Jin hyung dulu.

"Jadi, jalan mana yang habis ini kita ambil?" kata Jimin hyung sambil merenggangkan seluruh badannya.

"Aku ingin mandi…" celetukku ringan yang membuat Jimin hyung melihatku.

"Kurasa aku juga, lihatlah… tubuhku sudah berbau aneh. Belum lagi rambut yang mengeras karena darah. Kalau di sini ada kaca, sudah kupastikan betapa hancurnya mukaku." Kata Jimin hyung dan melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar sudah hancur.

Bekas darah dan luka ada di wajah manisnya itu. Saat aku melihat wajah peri yang lain, ternyata tidak jauh beda. Dan yang paling parah adalah Hoseok hyung, secara dia lebih lama di labirin ini. Muka Hoseok hyung benar-benar seperti benang kusut.

"Kalau mandi kan butuh air—" celetukkan dari Yoongi hyung langsung terpotong saat kami berempat pada melihat Jin hyung yang sedang menutup matanya.

Karena suasana yang mendadak sunyi, Jin hyung membuka kedua matanya dan melihat kami semua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wae?" tanyanya sambil mengkerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kami mau mandi…" gumamku pelan yang membuat Jin hyung memandangku.

"Yah terus?"

"Butuh air…" jawabku dan langsung ditanggapi helaan panjang dari Jin hyung.

"Ayolah hyung… setidaknya untuk menghilangkan darah-darah di baju dan badan. Setelah itu, kita mengeringkan badan kita dan baju sekalian dengan menggunakan kekuatan anginku." Kata Jimin hyung semangat.

"Nanti saja, aku lelah."

"Ayolah hyung…" kali ini aku juga ikut-ikutan membujuk Jin hyung bersama Jimin hyung.

"Hyung, kau tau… wajahmu itu sudah sangat amat jelek. Kurasa kau juga butuh mandi." Kata Yoongi hyung yang membuat Jin hyung memandanginya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Benar sekali, kau jelek sekarang Jin hyung. Lihatlah… mukamu itu seperti taik bur—"

ZRUUSHHH!

Suara air yang kuat membuat kami terdiam apalagi saat suara itu memotong perkataan Hoseok hyung. Ditambah air yang sangat deras itu langsung menabrak tubuh Hoseok hyung hingga dirinya terpelanting ke belakang.

"Uhuk uhuk! Ahh! Hyung! Kan yang duluan meledek hyung itu Yoongi hyung!" kesal Hoseok hyung sambil terbatuk-batuk dan mengucek matanya yang seperti kemasukan air.

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Yoongi hyung terpental lebih jauh ke belakang karena derasnya air yang dikeluarkan oleh Jin hyung.

"Berani kalian mengejek ku sekali lagi, di bawah tanah ini masih banyak air jika kalian mau tau…" kata Jin hyung yang membuat aku sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?!" kesal Jin hyung dan aku hanya bisa menggeleng kecil. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat ini.

ZRUSHH!

Tubuhku langsung dibasahi oleh air, aku langsung melihat Jin hyung yang ternyata sedang tertawa kecil.

"Kalian mau mandi bukan?" tanyanya sebelum menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Saat itu juga, sebuah pancuran air yang sangat deras keluar dari bawah tanah. Meluncur ke atas langit hingga menyamai tinggi labirin besar ini. Setelah itu, setetes air turun dan diikuti oleh tetes air yang lain.

"Hujan!" teriak Jimin hyung kegirangan. Dia langsung membuka lebar kedua tangannya dan mendongak ke atas. Menikmati tetesan air hujan buatan yang sangat menyegarkan.

Aku mengikuti apa yang Jimin hyun lakukan, sambil menutup mata dan menikmati tetesan air itu menyentuh tubuhku. Sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar suara tawa Yoongi hyung yang membuat aku membuka mata.

Tampaklah Yoongi hyung yang sedang tertawa girang melihat Hoseok hyung diguyur oleh hujan yang sangat deras dari Jin hyung. Sedangkan Jin hyung hanya tersenyum jahat.

"Yak hyung!" teriak Hoseok hyung kecil.

"Nikmati saja Hoseok, hujan untukmu ini special." Kata Jin hyung dan menambah banyak air ke tubuh Hoseok hyung.

"Hujan apanya! Ini sudah seperti air terjun!"

"Apa mau kutambah petir?"

"Hyung! Kau kan peri air! Mana bisa mengeluarkan petir!"

DUARR!

"Huaaa!" teriak ketiga hyung itu berbarengan saat mendengar suara yang mirip seperti petir. Aku langsung melihat Jimin hyung yang memegang panci dan piring sambil tertawa.

"Yak! Jimin! Ku kira Jin hyung benar-benar bisa mengeluarkan petir tau!" kesal Yoongi hyung sambil mengejar Jimin hyung yang sekarang sedang tertawa keras. Disusul dengan Jin hyung dan Hoseok hyung yang juga kesal sudah dikerjai oleh Jimin hyung.

Mereka berempat tampak seperti anak kecil yang bermain di bawah hujan. Membuat aku tersenyum kecil dan bergabung dengan mereka sambil mengeluarkan beberapa sihir tumbuhan.

Akhirnya, lupa tujuan kami yang hanya untuk membersihkan diri. Kami berlima malah bermain di bawah hujan buatan Jin hyung dengan bahagia. Apalagi tidak ada monster yang menganggu pada saat ini.

Saat aku sedang bermain air dengan Jimin hyung, tiba-tiba Hoseok hyung langsung memelukku dari depan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hei…" gumamnya kecil, sedangkan seluruh wajahnya sudah basah total karena terkena hujan.

"Apa hyung?" tanyaku kecil dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus wajah tampannya itu. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya mencium bibirku lembut.

"Mian…" gumamnya dalam ciuman kami.

Membuat aku semakin bingung… dan tau…

Bahwa ada suatu hal yang disembunyikan Hoseok dariku.

Tapi pada waktu itu, aku hanya tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman manis kami ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Siapa yang udah berlumut nunggu ini ff apdet?**

 **Maafkan diriku yang sibuk dengan urusan awal-awal sekolah… because, you know lah…**

 **Dan aku tidak ada balas-balas review nih sepertinya… soalnya kalau aku balas review kalian bukannya sudah basi yah? Wkwkwkwkw…**

 **Mianhaee**

 **Selalu tunggu kelanjutan ff ini yah guys..**

 **Saranghae readers…**

 **Love and peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast : All Member BTS**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Hopekook :3**

 **Slight : Yoonmin (Yoongi seme)**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi! No plagiat! Nih ff susah buatnya karena sebutan-sebutan yang ada!**

 **Siapa yang niru berarti siap-siap aja minta ditabok!**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"Petir akan berakhir…"

Aku terbangun dengan cepat saat mendengar suara orang yang sedang bernyanyi. Saat itu, aku langsung melihat Jin hyung yang bertugas untuk berjaga di malam hari sedang memandang api unggun. Sedangkan selebihnya sudah pada tertidur dengan nyaman.

"Waktu akan terlewat…"

Suara Jin hyung kembali terdengar dengan pelan. Dengan perlahan aku mengambil posisi duduk untuk melihat wajah Jin hyung lebih jelas. Sedangkan Jin hyung, sepertinya dia tidak sadar aku terbangun dan juga pandangan matanya kosong. Hanya fokus melihat api unggun dengan mulut bergerak kecil.

"Aku akan menemanimu… hingga kau tertidur."

Lembut dan nyaman, itu yang kurasakan saat Jin hyung bernyanyi. Entah kenapa hatiku menjadi lebih tentram. Tapi… aku merasakan kesedihan di dalam lagu tersebut.

"Tidak apa… aku akan membuatnya. Jika kau tersenyum, akan ku buat. Jika kau tertawa, akan kulakukan. Jika kau senang, akan selalu kugenggam tanganmu. Akan selalu kugenggam, biar kau tak apa. Biarkan aku yang susah… jangan dirimu…"

Suara Jin hyung mulai terdengar bergetar dan hatiku terasa miris saat mendengarnya.

"Aku akan selalu… selalu… mengingatmu. Aku merindukanmu… Taehyung-ahh." Kata terakhir membuat hatiku seakan diremas mendengarnya. Sedih, itu yang kurasakan. Waktu aku melihat wajah Jin hyung yang berubah dan matanya sedikit bercahaya, membuat aku langsung meneteskan air mata.

Aku menangis, entah karena apa.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Seharusnya… aku selalu melindungimu. Saat tangan ini kau genggam… seharusnya…" Jin hyung menghentikan nyanyiannya. Tetesan air mata yang terjatuh dari mata kirinya membuat dia langsung menghapus cairan itu cepat lalu mendongakkan kepala. Menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

"Dirinya selalu menyukai bintang Jungkook." Sahut Jin hyung secara tiba-tiba. Membuat aku merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Ah—ne? apa?" jawabku tergagap yang membuat Jin tertawa kecil.

"Aku membencimu dan juga Hoseok… dan… Yoongi pada masa dulu." Balas Jin hyung secara tiba-tiba. Membuat aku langsung mengkerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Tapi, Tae tidak pernah membenci orang…"

Aku hanya bisa diam berpikir. Jadi dia membenciku apa tidak? Kalau iya karena apa? Kalau tidak karena apa juga? Ingin bertanya tapi kurasa lebih baik diam saja.

"Dia selalu berkata _'Hyung, kau lihat bintang itu? Sangat indah bukan?'_ berteriak kesenangan dan berharap bisa terbang setinggi mungkin untuk menggapai bintang." Kata Jin hyung dengan tangan yang menggapai udara. "Tapi, sampai sekarang… aku tidak mengerti apa keindahan bintang."

"Setiap aku bertanya, dia akan mengatakan _'bintang itu bercahaya… makanya indah.'_ Tapi, kurasa… bercahaya saja tidak mampu membuat bintang begitu indah…" jelas Jin hyung yang membuat aku membulatkan mulut.

Aku jadi teringat, beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat itu aku melihat dia menatap langit, kurasa dia hanya memandangi bintang dan mengingat kenangannya dengan Taehyung. Entah kenapa, aku merasa... kisah cinta Jin hyung sangatlah tragis. Dan dia, masih sangat mencintai Taehyung… sangat tampak saat matanya yang memancarkan cinta waktu dia menceritakan soal Taehyung denganku.

"Biar kutunjukkan satu hal." Kata Jin hyung lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Dia langsung mengambil sembarang kayu dan mengetuknya dengan kuat. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan segumpal air dari bawah tanah. Dengan pelan, air tersebut menutupi seluruh kayu.

"Aku bisa terbang, dengan ini." Gumamnya lalu meloncat ke atas kayu yang sudah di lapisi air dan melayang di atas udara. Sedikit tidak seimbang di awalnya, tapi setelah itu Jin hyung bisa melayang di udara tanpa bergetar sedikitpun.

"Wahh… hebat… hyung berjalan di atas air?" teriakku heboh sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Tidak bodoh, mana ada orang yang berjalan di atas air?!" pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab sebenarnya, cukup membuat aku terdiam. "Teorinya, peri air bisa mengendalikan air. Jadi barang yang terselimuti oleh air seluruhnya bisa kukendalikan. Itu saja… Taehyung yang menciptakan teori ini… dia jenius bukan?" tanya Jin hyung sambil tersenyum tipis.

Senyuman tulus yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh peri lain. Dan bisa kukatakan diriku sangat beruntung dapat melihat senyum tampan seorang 'Mysterious King' di dunia ini.

"Iya, dirinya jenius…" gumamku kecil. Melihat diri Jin hyung yang terbang di atasku sambil melihat bintang.

Membuat aku juga mendongak dan melihat… betapa indahnya… bintang malam ini.

.

.

.

PRANG!

BRUSHH!

"WOAHH! HYUNG!" teriakku kuat saat bola api yang begitu panas lewat begitu saja di samping kepalaku dan membakar habis monster yang ada di hadapanku.

Monster yang kami hadapi kali ini adalah monster yang sangat mirip dengan peri pada umumnya. Tapi bermuka datar, sepertinya monster yang membawa pedang tipis ini hanya mengandalkan pendengaran.

Hoseok hyung yang tidak terlalu mendengarkan hanya terus membakar habis seluruh monster yang lewat. Dan memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan lalu meninggalkan beberapa monster yang belum mati.

Aku pun langsung memberi kode dengan yang lain agar memberhentikan aksi menyerang monster yang tidak akan ada habisnya itu dan langsung menyusul Hoseok hyung.

Belok kiri.

Belok kanan.

Jika melihat monster langsung tebas dengan pedang.

Begitu terus hingga berminggu-minggu dan akan beristirahat jika mendapat tempat yang aman. Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa ini semua tidak akan kunjung berakhir. Dan aku mulai kelelahan dengan labirin sialan ini.

Rasanya ingin sekali kembali ke rumah lalu tidur sepanjang hari. Hanya saja… tidak mungkin bukan?

"SAMPAI!" teriak Jimin hyung kuat sambil berhenti di tempat. Membuat kami semua terdiam dan melihat ke arah kiri.

Di ujung sana terdapat sebuah pintu kayu yang sangat besar. Gerbang utama menuju istana kerajaan Vatra.

Senyumku langsung mengembang lebar, Jimin hyung berteriak kesenangan, Yoongi hyung langsung tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut Jimin hyung pelan.

Sedangkan Jin hyun hanya bisa menghela napas kecil dan tersenyum kecil lalu mulai berbelok ke arah kiri dan berjalan santai. Membuat kami semua mengikuti gerakannya dari belakang.

Aku melihat ke arah Hoseok hyung yang juga melihatku.

"Hei…" gumamnya pelan lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Semua akan berakhir." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar, yang aku sambut dengan tawaku juga.

Jalan kaki menuju gerbang istana sangatlah mudah, begitu juga saat kami membuka gerbang tersebut dan kembali berjalan melewati taman istana yang ternyata masih bagus. Tidak ada kerusakaan sedikitpun yang terjadi di istana kerajaan Vatra.

Saat aku membuka pintu istana, kami semua langsung terdiam.

"Mungkin yang bagus hanya luarnya saja…" gumam Jimin hyung kecil yang membuat aku mengangguk setuju.

Karena di dalam istana semuanya berubah. Istana ini diliputi oleh kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan. Bahkan yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah, istana ini dipenuhi oleh monster.

Mulai dari goblin hingga monster yang sangat besar. Semua monster yang sudah kami lawan selama perjalanan menuju ke sini, ada di dalam istana yang sudah dipenuhi kegelapan. Membuat aku terpaksa menelan ludah kasar.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, beberapa monster mulai terangkat ke udara. Dan tubuh mereka terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian sehingga mengeluarkan darah kental. Aku melihat Jin hyung yang sudah tersenyum kecil, seperti memberi kode yang membuat kami semua mengangguk.

"SERANG!" teriak kami semua berbarengan sambil berlari maju. Menusuk dan menebas siapa saja yang ada di depan kami tanpa belas kasihan.

"JUNGKOOK, HOSEOK, KALIAN BERDUA LANGSUNG KE TEMPAT IBLIS! KAMI AKAN MENYUSUL!" teriak Jin hyung yang membuat aku dan Hoseok hyung mengangguk setuju.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju tangga sambil melewati beberapa monster dengan lincah. Sebelum akhirnya tanganku digenggam oleh peri bersayap hitam legam.

"Kurasa iblisnya ada di tempat singgasana raja." Kata Hoseok hyung kecil dan terus menarik tanganku. Kami berdua berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, menaiki tangga dan Hoseok hyung membakar seluruh monster yang lewat.

Hingga kami sampai di salah satu pintu yang mengeluarkan aura hitam. Hoseok hyung langsung mendobrak pintu itu dengan kuat. Membuat pintu tersebut terbuka lebar dan langsung membuat kami melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di tempat singgasana raja.

Mata kanan Hoseok hyung berubah menjadi merah, seluruh sayap hitamnya diliputi oleh api berwarna merah menyala. Kurasa Hoseok hyung sudah sangat marah kali ini.

"Oh~~ kalian sudah sampai? Annyeong…" kata orang tersebut lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Aku yang melihat wajahnya langsung meneguk ludah berkali-kali. Seluruh tubuhku terasa bergetar hebat, karena aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuh iblis tersebut sangat terasa.

PLOK

PLOK

PLOK

"Sebenarnya sedikit kecewa kau mendapat bantuan dari teman-temanmu dalam melaksanakan ujian kali ini." Kata Iblis tersebut sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah kami.

Kaki polosnya menginjak karpet merah dengan perlahan, sayap hitamnya mengembang hingga beberapa bulu hitam berjatuhan menghiasi karpet merah tersebut. Kedua matanya yang berwarna merah darah menatap kami tajam dan tak lupa pula seringai yang terbentuk pas di tubuhnya.

"Tapi… kurasa tubuhmu cukup kuat untuk aku gunakan."

"Cih! Diam dan mari berkelahi dasar iblis sialan!" teriak Hoseok hyung kasar sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hahaha, kau mau berkelahi? Denganku? Sadarlah Hoseok… kau akan kalah dalam sekejap." Kata iblis tersebut dan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

" _Kau memiliki kekasih yang manis…"_

Aku langsung membeku, suara iblis tersebut terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku. Dan tangan dingin iblis itu menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan kuat. Membuat aku merasa ingin berteriak tapi tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Lepaskan dia! Kau hanya berurusan denganku bukan?!" teriak Hoseok hyung yang membuat iblis itu tertawa tipis. Di belakang daun telingaku.

Membuat aku ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Sebelum akhirnya iblis tersebut menghilang dan kembali muncul di atas tempat duduk singgasana. Dia melayang di udara sambil tersenyum melihat kami berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat aku sebagai bos terakhir?" tanya iblis tersebut yang membuat Hoseok hyung tertawa kecil.

"Jika kau bos terakhir, maka permainan ini akan mudah di selesaikan." Kata Hoseok hyung lalu mulai terbang di udara.

"Jika kalian berdua bisa menusukku satu kali saja… maka kuanggap kalian menang. Jika tidak bisa, maka tubuh Hoseok untukku. Waktu kalian hanya sampai…" omongan iblis tersebut terhenti.

Dia mengangkat tangan kananya dan tiba-tiba muncul jam pasir yang berukuran sedang. Butiran-butiran pasir hitam mulai turun secara perlahan. Membuat aku langsung memegang pedang dengan kuat dan Hoseok hyung yang sudah bersiap di atas ku.

"Mulai." Gumam iblis itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hoseok hyung langsung melesat terbang ke arah sang iblis. Sedangkan aku sudah berlari menuju iblis tersebut dan meloncat tinggi. Sebelum akhirnya, kami berdua terhenti.

Pedangku dan pedang Hoseok hyung sudah berjarak sangat dekat dari perut iblis. Tapi, tubuh kami terhenti. Tidak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali bahkan untuk bernapas sedikitpun rasanya sangat sulit.

Ini…

Pengendalian darah.

Tiba-tiba tubuh kami tertarik ke belakang. Menjauh dari sang iblis dan terhempas di salah satu dinding tebal istana. Membuat aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di punggung.

Tapi setelah itu, tubuhku bisa digerakkan kembali. Aku dan Hoseok hyung langsung melihat ke arah kiri dan tertegun menengok Jin hyung yang berdiri dengan tegap.

Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung juga diam tidak bergerak di tengah ruangan. Kurasa mereka berdua juga ingin menyerang iblis tapi ditahan oleh Jin hyung. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung juga ikut terhempas ke belakang. Meninggalkan Jin hyung yang berdiri tegap dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju iblis tersebut.

"Kita ketemu lagi…" gumam iblis tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau… masih punya urusan denganku." Jawab Jin hyung dengan sangat tenang. Bahkan aku bisa melihat tidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun yang terpancar dari mata Jin hyung.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi… musuh lama. Oh, apa kau akan menyegelku kali ini?" tawa iblis tersebut sambil mendarat di atas karpet merah.

"Tidak… aku akan membuatmu menghilang." kata Jin hyung sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan pedangnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Karena yang bisa membuatmu menghilang… hanyalah diriku." Sambungnya sambil menggenggam erat pedang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

Sahut iblis tersebut sambil mengeluarkan api di kedua tangannya. Sayapnya yang mengembang langsung terbakar api berwarna hitam pekat dan kedua matanya mengeluarkan kilat amarah.

"Buktikan bahwa kau bisa membuatku menghilang."

Teriak iblis itu dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Buktikan. Kim Seokjin…"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **So~~~ next chap will be the last chap guys… hiks… just 10 chapter…**

 **Sengaja ini aku buat pendek, dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk chapter 10! Bakal panjang koks~~**

 **Aku akan apdet minggu depan. Jadi… ditunggu yah readers kuu!**

 **Balasan review :**

 **GitARMY,** udah next koks..

 **Kumiko ve,** bahhahaha jamuran… sini pakai kanesten *bener gak tuh tulisannya…* biar ilang jamur di badan.

 **Hopiekookie,** sep… ditunggu juga yah ending dari the rain of darkness. Muah.

 **Mphiihopeworld,** oi mak… aku penasaran dengan review mu hari ini. Kalau taehyung normal, yoongi kulitnya item, dan jikook beneran jadi… yang ada kiamat mak… kiamat…

 **Dozhilachika,** semua bakal di jelaskan di akhir chapter. So~~ ditunggu yahhh

 **RAE-asr-jhope,** ff hopekook bener-bener mau menghilang dari peradaban. Jarang banget nemu ff hopekook sekarang. Hiks… agak sedikit sedih… love you too

 **Reiya zuanfu,** kalau minta duit yang ada hoseok digampar kookie. Udah seriu-serius malah minta duit. Kan kagak lucu neng… hujan buatan dari si tampan jin… wkwkwk

 **Kookievit99,** semua rahasianya akan dibuka di chap 10 koks. Ditunggu aja nee~~

 **Natsuka12,** sepp, terimakasih sudah menunggu.

 **Shakinayu,** wkwkwkwk… ditunggu yang chap selanjutnya. Bakal apdet minggu depan. Kiss

 **Cookies,** udah next.

 **Ratryiswari,** will you wait for chap 10? I hope you will… gomawo udah menunggu~~ muah.

 **Ohmyyeol,** semua akan dibuka saat chap 10 yah beb.. ditunggu nee~~

 **YulJeon,** ini udah next koks~~

 **Soo… kalian semua mau kan sabar menunggu hingga sabtu minggu depan? Bakal ada ending yang tak terduga dan membuat kalian semua greget dengan cerita ini. Wkwkwkwk**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cast : All Member BTS**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Hopekook :3**

 **Slight : Yoonmin (Yoongi seme) and Jinv (V uke)**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi! No plagiat! Nih ff susah buatnya karena sebutan-sebutan yang ada!**

 **Siapa yang niru berarti siap-siap aja minta ditabok!**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 **(Flashback on)**

 _JIN P.O.V_

Aku melihat ayahku sendiri tersenyum tipis.

Seorang pendeta sedang mengucapkan hal yang lazim di setiap pernikahan membuat aku sedikit gugup.

Sekali lagi aku melihat ayahku yang sedang duduk di barisan paling depan tempat pernikahan ini. Dia tersenyum mantap seakan-akan mengatakan _'Jangan gugup!'_ sambil menaikkan jari jempolnya di atas dada.

Dan entah mengapa itu malah membuat aku semakin gugup.

Aku hanya bisa melihat Taehyung yang lebih pendek dariku tersenyum manis. Melihat wajah pendeta dengan senyuman yang tidak kunjung lepas dari semalam. Membuat aku juga sedikit tersenyum kecil.

Jalani saja…

Jangan gugup…

Tidak ada yang mengerikan dari pernikahan…

Aku terus mengulang perkataan itu berkali-kali hingga akhirnya sampai dimana saat aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. Memasukkan sebuah cincin emas yang berkilau di salah satu jari rampingnya itu. Begitu juga dengan dirinya yang memasangkan cincin di jariku.

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium mempelai wanita."

Kata pendeta itu yang membuat aku langsung memegang pinggang ramping Taehyung dan tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya, ini yang aku tunggu dari sebuah pernikahan…

Aku langsung mengecup bibirnya, membuat para keluarga kerajaan pada berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Mataku yang awalnya tertutup, memaksa untuk membuka secara perlahan dalam ciuman ini. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat denganku. Taehyung yang tersenyum dalam ciuman ini.

Sebelum akhirnya aku melihat ayahku yang tepuk tangannya paling heboh di antara kebanyakan orang. Mungkin dia bahagia, bahwa anak satu-satunya ini sudah menjadi seorang raja di negeri Numelle.

Baru saja aku ingin melepaskan ciuman ini, mataku langsung melebar sepuluh kali lipat.

Aku melihat sendiri, sebuah anak panah menembus tubuh ayahku yang tidak memakai pelindung apapun. Membuat semua orang dalam gereja berteriak ketakutan, tapi beberapa dari mereka tampak tenang.

Aku langsung menggenggam tangan Taehyung kuat dan melihat ke arah masuknya gereja. Yang kulihat adalah menteri api, tanah, dan tumbuhan. Berdiri dengan gagahnya dan ratusan prajurit yang mengepung gereja tua ini.

"Kau tau kudeta?" tanya menteri api yang berdiri paling depan. "Perebutan kekuasaan dengan cara membunuh." Katanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya di udara.

Seperti sebuah…

Kode?!

Tubuhku langsung bergerak cepat membalikkan badan, membuat tubuh Taehyung terpelanting ke samping dan terjatuh cukup keras. Yang kulihat adalah seorang pendeta memegang panahan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Panahan yang sudah tidak ada anak panahnya lagi…

Membuat tubuhku terasa kaku, saat menyadari anak panah menusuk tepat di jantungku. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung terjatuh ke belakang dan menatap langit-langit gereja dengan pandangan mengabur.

"Tidak… tidak… tidak… HYUNGG!" teriak Taehyung yang sangat kudengar jelas. Perlahan aku melihat Taehyung mengelus wajahku sambil menahan tangis.

"PERI TUMBUHAN! SIAPAPUN TOLONG! SEMBUHKAN JIN HYUNG!" Taehyung berteriak mati-matian, sedangkan sekurjur tubuhku terasa bergetar hebat.

Tidak akan ada yang menolong…

Setauku menteri tumbuhan juga berkhianat. Sudah jelas dia akan menyuruh seluruh peri tumbuhan di dunia ini untuk tidak membantu ku sama sekali.

"Ta—tae…" gumamku kecil, berusaha memegang tangan Taehyung yang sudah bergetar hebat. Mulutku yang awalnya ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata, malah mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti.

Rasa sakit yang awalnya menyerang, mulai terasa menghilang seiring waktu. Begitu juga dengan kesadaranku yang semakin menipis. Membuat aku langsung menggenggam tangan Taehyung kuat dan tersenyum tipis.

"Selagi hyung memegang tanganmu, hyung akan selalu melindungimu dalam bahaya apapun." Ucapku yang anehnya tidak tergagap sedikitpun. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, berusaha membuat dia tidak menangis.

Dengan pelan tanganku menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Janjilah kepadaku satu hal…" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

"Kalahkan mereka dengan kekuatanmu."

.

.

.

Kepalaku terasa berputar…

Bisa kurasakan cahaya masuk di kedua bola mataku, membuat aku merasa bahwa aku sedang berada di surga sekarang.

Tapi anehnya, aku mendengar peri berteriak ketakutan.

Tidak mungkin di surga ada penyiksaan?

Berarti ini…

Di NERAKA?!

Aku langsung membuka kedua mataku cepat. Dan langsung mengkerutkan dahi bingung, yang kulihat bukanlah api neraka atau apapun itu. Melainkan langit-langit gereja, tempat dimana aku mati.

Tanganku memegang dada secara perlahan, tapi aku tidak merasa ada anak panah yang menancap. Atau bahkan merasakan sakit…

Jadi, sekarang aku berada dimana?!

Kupaksa tubuh ini untuk duduk dan mencoba sadar sepenuhnya. Benda pertama yang kulihat adalah anak panah yang sudah patah dan berlumuran darah di sampingku. Membuat aku memikirkan satu hal…

Satu-satunya cara melepaskan anak panah yang menancap adalah menusuknya hingga tembus ke badan. Dan mematahkan ujung panahan dengan kuat lalu menarik anak panah itu kembali keluar. Tapi seingatku, anak panah itu menancap tepat di jantung.

Tidak mungkin aku bisa bertahan hidup, karena jika anak panah itu sengaja di tembuskan hingga tembus ke punggung… yang ada jantungku tertusuk lebih parah. Dan aku akan mati lebih cepat.

Kalau begitu, apa ada peri tumbuhan yang membantu menyembuhkan ku?

Tapi, setelah itu aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat asing.

Asap gelap menyelimuti gereja. Teriakan peri di sana-sini masih terdengar jelas. Dan sebuah hawa panas yang begitu mencekam.

Aku melihat ke kiri dan langsung tertegun. Sebuah punggung yang begitu kukenal, tapi tidak dengan sayapnya. Sayap hitam panjang yang terbakar asap hitam, atau jika kulihat lebih jauh lagi… itu api hitam?

Dan tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang panjang berwarna hitam. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kepala peri yang sudah terputus dari badannya, membuat darah peri menetes secara perlahan dari kepala tersebut.

"Ta—tae?" gumamku kecil yang membuat peri itu berhenti sesaat. Atau bisa kubilang iblis? Pernah kubaca di salah satu buku pengetahuan umum bagi para peri waktu di sekolah.

Seorang peri yang melakukan sihir terlarang akan menjadi iblis yang bentuknya pada waktu itu hanya digambar dengan tidak jelas. Mengingat belum ada seorang peri pun yang berniat merubah dirinya menjadi iblis.

Jika peri berubah menjadi iblis, kekuatannya akan menguat sepuluh kali lipat. Ingatannya akan menghilang dan hanya menyisakan rasa amarah yang mendalam. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan iblis adalah... membuat sang iblis mengeluarkan air mata murni atau menyegelnya dengan sihir tertentu.

Iblis tersebut membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan. Membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku.

Matanya yang berubah menjadi merah darah menatapku tajam. Seringaian muncul di wajahnya, seringai yang tidak pernah kulihat selama ini. Mukanya yang terkena cipratan darah dan setengah dari bajunya ternodai warna merah, menambah kesan mengerikan bagi iblis yang sangat kukenali ini.

"Ah~~ masih ada orang yang hidup…" kata iblis itu sambil tertawa kuat.

Aku langsung merinding hebat, tubuhku bergetar kuat…

Jika kuingat sekali lagi…

Sihir terlarang yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh peri…

Yaitu, menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati…

.

.

.

3 minggu…

Melawan istri sendiri yang sangat dicintai…

Bukankah itu membuat kerusakan mental?

Tubuhku hancur, di luar dan di dalam. Air hujan yang terus turun membuat seluruh tubuhku semakin terasa sakit. Pandanganku kosong menatap tanah yang sudah menjadi genangan darah.

"Kau berhasil menyegelnya…" gumam salah satu menteri yang paling kubenci. Menteri api…

Tapi anehnya, aku tidak berusaha membunuhnya saat itu. Padahal dialah yang membuat kudeta ini terjadi. Yang membuat kehancuran ini terjadi…

Yang membuat…

Taehyung menjadi seperti ini.

Ada lebih dari 5 juta peri mati karena perang yang mengubah sejarah selama-lamanya. Tidak ada yang sempat menuliskan sejarah kelam ini ke dalam sebuah buku, karena seluruh peri disibukkan untuk mempulihkan keadaan.

Aku pergi ke hutan dalam bersama peri air lainnya yang tersisa, dan membangun sebuah kerajaan khusus peri air. Begitu juga menteri lainnya yang memilih membuat kerajaan sendiri, tidak dengan menteri api yang hanya menetap dan memperbaiki kerajaan lama.

Waktu terus berjalan…

Keadaan mulai membaik dari hari ke hari…

Tapi tidak dengan diriku, semakin jatuh ke dalam dunia penuh kegelapan. Merasakan penyesalan mendalam yang begitu berat.

Jika dipikirkan sekali lagi…

Bukan salah menteri api yang melaksanakan kudeta.

Tapi salahku yang mati begitu saja. Membuat Taehyung menjadi seperti itu…

Itu salahku…

Berkali-kali aku mencoba bangkit, tapi yang ada aku semakin terpuruk. Selalu mengingat sosok Taehyung kemana-mana. Bahkan aku menjadi benci dengan malam hari. Waktu dimana seluruh bintang terlihat jelas, maka saat itu…

Aku merasa Taehyung datang memelukku dan tersenyum senang. Berteriak heboh dan berkata _"Hyung! Bintangnya indah!"_

Tapi saat aku tersenyum tipis dan ingin mengelus rambutnya, Taehyung menghilang. Membuat aku seakan ditampar kenyataan.

Masih bisa kuingat Taehyung yang dalam sosok iblis berteriak kesakitan waktu seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi segel. Dan secara perlahan tubuh itu masuk ke dalam tanah, menuju inti planet Numelle yang paling dalam.

Masih kuingat secara jelas…

Wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum manis berubah menjadi seringaian mengerikan.

Tawa Taehyung yang terdengar indah berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

Aku yang selalu senang melihatnya berubah menjadi rasa takut saat melihatnya.

Anehnya, aku selalu berdoa…

Tuhan… kumohon, buat aku bisa bertemu dengannya sekali saja.

"YANG MULIA!" teriak Sehun, penasihatku sekaligus orang yang paling kupercayai di dunia ini. Dia datang dengan muka panik dan membuka pintu kamarku dengan tidak sopan.

Ingin sekali aku memarahi dirinya atau menyuruhnya untuk keluar. Kalau saja dia tidak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat…

Kalimat dimana, membuat aku percaya…

Bahwa Tuhan benar-benar ada…

Dan Tuhan itu… mendengarkan doaku.

"Raja api… telah dibunuh oleh iblis…"

 **(Flashback off)**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu sejak pertempuran terakhir?" tanya iblis itu dengan senyuman mengerikan yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Maksudmu, pertempuran dimana kau menerima kekalahan?" jawab Jin hyung sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Cih! Aku tidak kalah… buktinya aku tidak mati bukan?" balas iblis itu dan mengangkat pedang hitamnya tinggi-tinggi.

Sedangkan Jin hyung tetap diam, wajahnya menunduk dalam. Sebelum akhirnya bisa kulihat setetes air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Taehyung…" gumamnya pelan yang membuat aku langsung menganga lebar.

"Taehyung?!" tanya Yoongi hyung secara tiba-tiba. Tapi hanya bisa dijawab dengan diam oleh Jin hyung.

Seingatku…

Taehyung adalah istrinya yang mati waktu menyelamatkannya dari serangan iblis bukan?!

"Aku… merindukan mu…" Jin hyung berkata dengan nada pelan. Tapi aku bisa merasakan ketulusan yang begitu dalam dari ucapan itu.

"AKU JUGA MERINDUKAN BERKELAHI DENGANMU!" balas iblis tersebut lalu berlari cepat menuju ke arah Jin hyung.

Jin hyung hanya diam saja dan menatap lurus ke wajah sang iblis, atau bisa ku panggil Taehyung sekarang. Jin hyung hanya menggeser satu langkah ke kiri waktu pedang panjang itu hampir menusuk perutnya.

Tapi setelah itu Taehyung menghilang dengan cepat, dan muncul di belakang punggung Jin hyung lalu menendang tubuh Jin hyung kuat. Membuat tubuh tegap itu langsung terlempar dan menabrak dinding dengan kuat. Bahkan hingga dinding tersebut hancur.

Aku baru teringat, Taehyung adalah peri yang memiliki kekuatan yang begitu kuat. Hingga diangkat menjadi raja di saat umurnya begitu muda. Dan dia berubah menjadi iblis, yang berarti kekuatannya menambah sepuluh kali lipat.

Jika begini…

"JIN HYUNG KAU AKAN MATI!" teriakku kuat yang membuat Jin hyung bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dia melihatku dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku sudah terlatih melawan istriku sendiri dan juga aku tidak akan membuang nyawa yang istriku berikan." Jawabnya cepat lalu berlari ke arah Taehyung.

CRANGG!

Suara pedang beradu dengan kuat. Tapi, sang iblis lebih lincah dari yang kupikirkan. Taehyung dengan mudah menghilang dan muncul dimana saja, membuat Jin hyung bergerak dengan begitu cepat.

"Tidak mengeluarkan pengendalian air menjijikkan mu itu, huh? Seokjin?!" tanya Taehyung sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Air tidak berguna… lagian, bukannya lebih menyenangkan kita berkelahi dengan pedang?" balas Jin hyung lalu menusuk pedang itu ke perut Taehyung.

Anehnya, Taehyung tidak berteriak kesakitan atau mengeluarkan darah. Dia hanya tertawa kuat lalu menghilang dengan cepat. Dan muncul kembali di atas ruangan sambil tertawa heboh.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan mati jika hanya ditusuk bukan?!" tanyanya lalu meluncur ke bawah menuju Jin hyung dengan cepat.

CRANGG!

Suara pedang kembali terdengar, Jin hyung berhasil menghindar kali ini. Dan kembali berperang dengan napas terputus-putus.

"Tentu saja aku tau… makanya, aku mempunyai cara untuk membuatmu kalah." Balas Jin hyung dengan nada meremehkan. Membuat Taehyung merasa kesal dan meluncurkan bola api yang sangat besar ke arah Jin hyung.

"MENYEGELKU LAGI HUH?" teriak Taehyung dengan kuat. Sedangkan Jin hyung menghindari bola api yang sekarang membuat dinding di belakang Jin hyung bolong.

Aku langsung meneguk ludah kasar, betapa panasnya bola api yang dibuat oleh Taehyung? Sehingga bisa membuat dinding menjadi bolong?!

"Tidak…" jawab Jin hyung tenang. "Aku hanya akan, melakukan sesuatu yang menarik…" gumamnya dan tertawa kecil.

Taehyung berlari menuju Jin hyung dengan pedang yang siap menusuk Jin hyung…

Begitu juga dengan Jin hyung yang berlari menuju Taehyung.

Tapi, bukan suara pedang beradu yang kudengar.

Melainkan suara pedang milik Jin hyung yang terjatuh menyentuh lantai.

JLEBB!

Dan suara tusukan yang begitu dalam di perut Jin hyung…

Membuat aku berteriak kuat begitu juga dengan Jimin hyung.

"JIN HYUNG!" Yoongi hyung berdiri dengan cepat, begitu juga Hoseok hyung yang sudah berlari menuju arah Jin hyung. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh mereka terhenti, menandakan Jin hyung lagi-lagi melakukan pengendalian darah.

"Kalian diam, aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini." Katanya dengan suara tegas, bahkan wajah Jin hyung tidak menampakkan rasa sakit sedikitpun. Walau sudah ada setetes darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Yoongi hyung dan Hoseok hyung terlempar ke belakang. Setelah itu kami semua hanya bisa terdiam melihat hal yang dilakukan Jin hyung.

Tangan Jin hyung mengelus pipi Taehyung pelan, anehnya Taehyung hanya terdiam dengan mata kosong. Seakan usapan lembut itu membuat pikirannya pergi entah kemana. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jin hyung memperdekat jarak mereka. Membuat pedang hitam semakin menusuk tubuh Jin hyung, hingga tembus ke punggungnya.

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di dahi Taehyung. Tangan Jin hyung mulai memegang tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam pedang hitam begitu kuat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jin hyung menarik pedang itu keluar. Menyebabkan darah merah menodai lantai dengan cepat.

Setelah itu tubuh Jin hyung gontai, sebelum mendarat ke lantai... Taehyung langsung menangkap tubuh itu cepat, membuat Jin hyung sekarang terbaring di paha Taehyung. Bisa kulihat Jin hyung tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Taehyung kuat.

"Masih ingat? Selagi aku memegang tanganmu… aku akan melindungimu dari bahaya apapun." Gumam Jin hyung pelan. Anehnya dia tidak tergagap sedikitpun, Jin hyung berbicara dengan sangat lancar.

"H—hy… ung?" Taehyung melihat wajah Jin hyung dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada lagi seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

"He—hey… kau mengingatny—a?" kata Jin hyung sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tangannya yang bergetar hebat mengelus pipi Taehyung secara perlahan.

"Ji—jin… hyung?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi, kali ini matanya menatap Jin hyung dengan tatapan bingung. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Taehyung memegang tangan Jin hyung yang sedang mengelus pipinya.

"Iya… Taehyung?" balas Jin hyung lembut. Sangat lembut… darah yang terus menyucur keluar dari mulutnya seperti bukan apa-apa. Bahkan sekarang wajah Jin hyung tetap tenang dan menatap wajah Taehyung lembut.

"Hyung? Hyung…" nada Taehyung mulai berubah. Pandangannya mulai tidak kosong lagi, bahkan berubah menjadi sedikit panik. "JIN HYUNG!" teriak Taehyung secara tiba-tiba. Membuat kami berempat sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak… tidak… tidak… hyung! Hyung!" Taehyung mulai panik. Dia memegang luka Jin hyung dengan tangan bergetar, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan. Tapi jujur saja, itu sia-sia…

"PERI TUMBUHAN! TUMBUHAN!" teriak Taehyung dengan kuat. Membuat aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju Jin hyung.

Baru saja jarakku dengan Jin hyung sudah dekat, tiba-tiba tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan. Membuat aku merasa muak dengan pengendalian darah milik Jin hyung. Tentu saja, sedetik kemudian tubuhku langsung terlempar ke belakang.

"Hey… aku baik-baik saja… sungguh." Balas Jin hyung dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Sun—gguh?" tanya Taehyung pelan. Tanpa disangka nadanya sedikit bergetar, membuat mata Taehyung sedikit berair.

Secara perlahan, setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja di pipi Taehyung. Disusul oleh kaki Taehyung yang berubah menjadi cahaya sangat terang.

Jin hyung berhasil…

Membuat Taehyung mengeluarkan air mata murni…

"Sungguh… aku tidak pernah berbohong bukan?" tanya Jin hyung dengan lemah. Membuat Taehyung langsung menangis dan memegang tangan Jin hyung kuat.

Cahaya yang awalnya menutupi kaki Taehyung perlahan merambat ke betis Taehyung. Membuat kedua kaki Taehyung menghilang. Sayap hitam kelam milik Taehyung mulai berubah menjadi warna putih, seperti cahaya yang begitu terang.

"Kau seperti bintang…" gumam Jin hyung pelan dan mengelus rambut Taehyung perlahan. Sedangkan Taehyung masih saja menangis kuat, memeluk tubuh Jin hyung erat dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Hey… hey…" sahut Jin hyung sambil menghapus air mata Taehyung. "Aku mencintaimu…" lanjutnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya cahaya Taehyung membuat seluruh tubuhnya hampir menghilang.

"Nado…" balas Taehyung pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Sangat manis…

Setelah itu Taehyung menghilang secara perlahan, menyisakan bulu putih yang berasal dari sayapnya. Bulu tersebut menyentuh tangan Jin hyung yang tergeletak di lantai dengan genangan darah yang semakin banyak.

"Aku… sudah melindungimu… Tae…" gumam Jin hyung pelan. Setetes air mata lolos dari mata kiri Jin hyung. "Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang." Lanjutnya sambil melihat kami berempat dan tersenyum tipis.

Sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya tertutup secara perlahan.

Jin hyung pergi…

Dengan begitu tenang…

Membuat kami berempat hanya bisa terdiam, sebelum akhirnya suara labirin roboh mulai terdengar. Asap-asap hitam juga menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan beberapa monster yang mengejar kami hingga ke ruangan singgasana raja mulai menghilang begitu saja.

"Jika iblis mati… maka seluruh hal yang ia perbuat di dunia ini juga akan menghilang…" gumam Yoongi hyung pelan. Membuat aku terdiam.

Semua hal yang iblis perbuat…

Akan menghilang?

Aku langsung melihat ke arah Hoseok hyung yang sebagian dari tubuhnya bercahaya.

"Hyung?" tanyaku pelan, tapi dia hanya melihatku dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kubilang… bagusnya kau melupakan aku saja…" jawabnya pelan dan dia mulai menjatuhkan dirinya pelan lalu berbaring di lantai.

Jika semua hal yang iblis perbuat menghilang…

Maka, nyawa Hoseok hyung…

Akan menghilang?

"HYUNG!" teriakku kuat lalu duduk di samping Hoseok hyung dan memegang wajahnya kuat.

Perlahan sayap Hoseok hyung berubah, menjadi sayap peri api pada umumnya. Tapi rusak parah, sayapnya bengkok dan bahkan sayap sebelah kirinya hancur total. Wajah Hoseok hyung menjadi babak belur, darah mengalir deras di kepalanya dan ada banyak lebam di wajahnya.

Kaki kanan Hoseok hyung menjadi bengkok, seperti patah dan terus mengeluarkan darah. Begitu juga dengan tangan kiri Hoseok hyung yang bahkan dagingnya sudah robek, membuat aku bisa melihat tulang putihnya sedikit.

Ini keadaan dimana Hoseok hyung setelah jatuh dari ketinggian. Hoseok hyung kembali seperti semula secara perlahan.

"Hyung… tahan sedikit! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu!" kataku cepat lalu mengeluarkan sihir penumbuh tanaman dan mengikat tanaman rambat itu ke kaki kanan Hoseok hyung, berusaha memperbaiki patah tulangnya.

"Ma—af…"

"JANGAN! JANGAN UCAPKAN SATU KATA SIALAN ITU HYUNG!" teriakku kuat, dengan cepat aku menyembuhkan seluruh luka di tubuh Hoseok hyung. Begitu pula dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah hancur parah.

Tapi yang ada Hoseok hyung malah batuk darah, membuat aku membuka bajunya cepat dan langsung terdiam. Seluruh badannya dipenuhi lebam biru, kurasa beberapa dari tulang rusuknya patah dan aku takut… kalau tulang rusuknya ada yang menusuk organ dalam tubuh Hoseok hyung.

"Jangahhn… menja—di… iblis… jika ingin membuatku hidup kembali…" pesan Hoseok hyung yang membuatku semakin panik.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MATI! PERCAYALAH! TIDAK AKAN!" teriakku cepat lalu mulai mengeluarkan segala macam bentuk sihir untuk menyembuhkan luka Hoseok hyung.

Aku bahkan meminta bantuan Jimin hyung dalam meracik obat dengan tumbuhan yang aku tumbuhkan dan membutuhkan kecepatannya dalam melakukan hal itu. Untung saja kami masih ada persediaan air putih yang selalu dibawa Jimin hyung, sangat membantu dalam menyembuhkan luka dalam yang dialami Hoseok hyung.

Sambil menunggu Jimin hyung selesai meracik obatnya, aku menyembuhkan luka luar di tubuh Hoseok hyung dengan cepat. Sambil melihat wajah Hoseok hyung yang masih tersenyum tipis. Pandanganku mulai mengabur dan bisa kurasakan aku ingin menangis.

"Nyawa iblis ini akan menghilang Jungkook… aku akan mati…" ucapnya perlahan. Membuat aku semakin ingin berteriak kuat dan menangis. Tapi tidak, tubuhku terus saja melakukan berbagai macam teknik penyembuhan.

Jimin hyung yang sudah selesai meracik obat, langsung menuangkan cairan obat itu ke dalam mulut Hoseok hyung secara paksa. Membuat Hoseok hyung sedikit terbatuk, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum tipis.

"Obatmu pahit…" gumamnya perlahan lalu menyentuh pipiku lembut. "Berhentilah…" lanjutnya yang membuat aku menggeleng kecil.

Tidak akan…

Aku tidak akan berhenti menyembuhkan Hoseok hyung…

Tidak akan pernah…

"Hey…" Hoseok hyung mengelus pipiku yang sudah basah. Dia tersenyum menenangkan…

Dari dulu… senyuman Hoseok hyung selalu membuat hatiku tenang.

Tapi, kenapa kali ini senyuman itu membuat aku ingin menangis?!

"Aku mencintaimu…" kata terakhirnya, sebelum mata kirinya berubah menjadi warna normal. Tidak ada lagi warna merah darah yang mengerikan, hanya warna biru yang begitu indah.

"Hyung… aku juga mencintaimu… makanya jangan mati… kumohon…" ucapku dengan nada tertahan. Tidak ingin menangis kuat dan terus menyembuhkan luka Hoseok hyung.

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga, tapi luka Hoseok hyung terlalu banyak. Tidak mungkin bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat.

Andaikan… ada peri tumbuhan lain… mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan Hoseok hyung…

Andaikan saja…

Tapi cuma aku yang ada di sini…

Aku melihat wajah Hoseok hyung yang memandangku sambil tetap tersenyum. "Hyung tidak akan mati…" gumamnya pelan. Tapi kedua matanya mulai tertutup secara perlahan…

Bohong…

Bohong…

Kenapa hyung selalu berbohong?!

"Hyung… kumohon… Hoseok hyung…" aku mulai panik, tubuhku sudah tidak terkendali. Tanganku langsung menampar pelan pipi Hoseok hyung berkali-kali. Tapi Hoseok hyung tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Hyung… jangan berbohong… kumohon… kali ini saja… jangan berbohong…" ucapku berkali-kali. Aku seperti orang gila saat ini, pikiranku sudah tidak jernih. Aku terus mengeluarkan mantra sihir penyembuhan.

"Hentikan Jungkook… Hoseok suda—"

"BELUM!" teriakku kuat memotong perkataan Yoongi hyung. Membuat Yoongi hyung hanya terdiam dan melihatku dengan tatapan kasihan. "Dia belum mati… belum…" lanjutku dengan pikiran kosong. Mulutku terus saja bergerak mengucapkan mantra hanya untuk menyembuhkan Hoseok hyung.

"Dia… be—lum… hiks…" aku mulai menangis kuat, seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Berkali-kali aku menampar wajah Hoseok hyung, tapi kenapa tidak ada tanggapan?

"Hyung… kumohon… kumohon…" ucapku secara terus-menerus. Mulut ini sudah tidak mengeluarkan mantra penyembuhan, kedua tanganku sudah tidak menampar pipi Hoseok hyung.

Aku hanya memeluknya, dengan sangat erat…

Mulutku terus berteriak kuat, air mata jatuh tanpa henti hingga membasahi seluruh pipiku.

"Ja—ngan… jangan…" gumamku berkali-kali dan mencium dahi Hoseok hyung lama. Lama sekali…

"Bangunlah… kumohon… bangun…"

"Kumohon…"

"Bangunlah…"

"Jangan berbohong… hyung…"

"Kumohon…"

"HYUNGG!"

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum tipis, sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahku.

"Sehun, menggantikan Jin hyung… dia menjadi raja yang baik di kerajaan Coral…" ucapku secara perlahan. Sebuah tangkai bunga matahari sengaja aku tumbuhkan di sampingku dan mencabut bunga itu cepat.

"Namjoon hyung… menjadi raja Vatra yang baik… dan masa pelantikanku menjadi raja itu besok hari..." ceritaku pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung tau? Aku sebenarnya suka kalau hyung berbohong…" lanjutku lalu meletakkan bunga matahari di atas gundukan tanah dan memandang lama sebuah gambar Hoseok hyung yang masih setengah iblis.

"Dasar bodoh… meninggalkan aku sendirian di dunia ini…" kesalku sambil menghentakkan kaki kuat.

"Kau adalah pacar terburuk yang pernah ada!" lanjutku sambil mengkerucutkan bibir.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku cepat, ingin berjalan jauh dari makam peri yang hanya bisa membuatku ingin menangis kuat.

Saat aku berjalan pelan, tubuhku seakan terasa dikunci. Seperti ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang.

" _Hyung… selalu mencintaimu…"_

Suara bisikan mulai terdengar, aku langsung menghadap ke belakang dan melihat bayangan Hoseok hyung tersenyum cerah.

Halusinansi…

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku berhalusinansi…

Tapi entah mengapa halusinansi ini tampak begitu nyata. Tangan Hoseok hyung yang tampak transparan mengelus pipiku lembut.

" _Hyung… mencintaimu…"_ Katanya pelan dan tersenyum cerah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung…" gumamku pelan. Air mata turun setetes demi setetes, "Tapi mengapa kau pergi terlalu cepat?" tanyaku entah dengan siapa. Mungkin halusinasi ku bisa menjawab kali ini…

Tapi, sama seperti yang biasanya...

Halusinasi ku kali ini hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab.

" _Hyung tidak akan kembali… bahagialah…"_

Katanya pelan, sebelum menghilang dengan cepat. Seperti debu yang diterbangkan oleh udara. Halusinasi kali ini… membuat aku langsung terduduk di atas tanah.

Menangis kuat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sebelum akhirnya aku menghapus dengan kasar air mataku. Buat apa aku menangis?

Jika aku menangis… Hoseok hyung tidak akan hidup kembali…

Ini menyebalkan… Hoseok hyung menyebalkan…

Entah mengapa aku hanya tersenyum tipis, membaringkan tubuhku di sebelah makam Hoseok hyung dan tertawa kecil melihat langit.

"Taehyung benar… bintang benar-benar indah…" gumamku kecil sambil melihat ke arah kiri. Dimana makam Hoseok hyung ada di sampingku.

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu hyung…" tanyaku pelan dan tentu saja hanya kesunyian yang menjawab. Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum tipis, air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mataku.

"Bodoh…" lirihku pelan lalu menutup mata dengan tangan kiriku. Entah kenapa aku terus tertawa, tapi air mataku terus keluar.

"Aku akan berusaha…" ucapku pada diri sendiri.

"Aku akan bahagia… aku berjanji hyung…" kataku pelan.

"Untung saja aku bukan pembohong seperti hyung… dasar bodoh…"

Aku memandangi langit yang bertaburan bintang malam ini, entah kenapa melihat langit seperti ini aku merasa tenang.

"Hey hyung…"

"Aku selalu…"

"Mencintaimu."

.

.

.

' **The Rain Of Darkness' by Park In Jung**

 **END**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **(pembahasan di chap selanjutnya)**

 **BHDsign**


	11. Chapter 11

**PEMBAHASAN MENGENAI FF THE RAIN OF DARKNESS**

Ekhm ekhm…

So, ini dia pembahasan dari The Rain Of Darkness…

Beberapa dari kalian mungkin bertanya.

" _ **Kenapa Jungkook bukanlah peri yang dari unsure alam?"**_

Seperti Yoongi yang tanah.

Jimin yang angin.

Taehyung dan Hoseok yang api.

Sama Jungkook yang air.

Jadi… ada KISAH dibalik ini semua. Yang tidak sempat aku ceritakan di sela-sela cerita utama.

Jadi, PERI TUMBUHAN itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Pada ratusan tahun yang lalu di kerajaan Numelle hanya ada peri yang 4 unsure alam dan ada peri yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali. Nah, salah satu peri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan apapun, menciptakan sebuah sihir yang mengubah peri tersebut menjadi penyihir tanaman.

Intinya seperti itulah, terus akhirnya sihir itu dipergunakan bagi peri yang tidak punya kekuatan apapun. Dan kekuatan itu turun temurun sehingga penyihir tanaman dianggap sebagai salah satu peri di negeri Numelle.

Dan mungkin kalian bertanya…

" _ **Kenapa di kisah terakhir Jin hyung yang melindungi Tae… tidak seperti yang dikatakan Yoongi?"**_

Well, di situ ada diceritakan bahwa para peri tidak sempat menuliskan sejarah kelam itu bukan? Dan juga Yoongi hyung juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak mengetahui sejarah yang pasti.

Intinya, Jin melindungi Tae…

Jin mati…

Tae tidak terima..

Dan Tae melakukan sihir terlarang.

Done.

" _ **Apa karena kudeta, Jin mengatakan dia membenci Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Jungkook sendiri?"**_

Jawabannya iya, karena ayah dari Yoongi Hoseok dan Jungkook adalah menteri utama saat kerajaan Numelle belum terpecah.

Menteri tersebut melakukan kudeta dengan ayah Hoseok yang memimpin (menteri api). Dan tentu saja kalimat terakhir saat flashback Jin. Yang _"Raja api dibunuh iblis."_

Raja api sendiri adalah ayahnya Hoseok yang berarti menteri api sebelumnya. Bagaimana dengan menteri angin? Menteri angin tidak ikut dalam perencanaan kudeta. Dan berhasil bertahan hidup saat peperangan terjadi.

Apalagi yah… yang mungkin kalian tanyakan…

" _ **Tidak ada sequel?"**_

Yah kagak lah… toh Hoseok nya udah mati…

" _ **Kenapa Hoseok mati?! *CRY*"**_

JUJUR SAJA, awal pembuatan cerita ini… aku tidak menginginkan Hoseok mati. SUMPAH! But… jika Hoseok tidak mati, maka cerita menjadi tidak nyambung.

Kenapa? Karena Hoseok sendiri nyawanya adalah milik sang iblis. Yang berarti nyawa Hoseok adalah iblis, yang mengubah wujudnya menjadi setengah iblis.

Jika seluruh hal yang bersangkut paut dengan iblis akan menghilang… maka begitu juga dengan nyawa Hoseok sendiri.

So~~ tidak mungkin kan Hoseok nya hidup? Dan tidak mungkin juga Jungkook memberikannya nyawa miliknya lalu menjadi iblis? Soalnya itu akan menjadi lingkaran setan. Kisah yang tidak pernah kunjung selesai.

" _ **kenapa author membuat cerita ini?"**_

Karena aku… seorang penulis di fanfic?

(ok, sepertinya pertanyaan terakhir ini sedikit melenceng…)

But, over all… ini hanyalah cerita. Tidak usah dibawa ke hati…

Boleh saja kalian baper karena cerita ini… tapi jangan marah ke aku yah.. aku kan gak bersalah *puppy eyes*

 **Pesan dan kesan :**

Jujur saja, cerita ini sedikit banget peminatnya dibanding ceritaku yang lain. Mungkin karena peminat Hopekook yang mulai berkurang.

Terkadang aku berpikir… _"Kenapa dikit banget yah…"_ dan sering banget rasanya aku ingin men delete cerita ini. Karena aku anggap gagal. Persis dengan ff weird husband yang gagal total.

Soalnya dikit banget bukan peminatnya?

Tapi setiap aku ingin men-delete cerita ini, aku selalu baca review dari kalian… pembaca setia the rain of darkness. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi enggan menghapus cerita ini.

Karena kalau aku hapus…

Aku sendiri juga tidak tenang? Karena jujur saja aku suka kisah yang aku buat kali ini. Sebuah romance yang sebenarnya menyentuh. Tapi kurasa bahasaku sedikit kurang… dan mungkin beberapa dari kalian tidak merasa tersentuh…

Wkwkwk mianhae…

Over all, aku berterima kasih dengan semua review kalian yang jujur saja selalu menyelamatkan cerita ini supaya tidak di hapus.

Dan mungkin kalian akan kesel dengan akhir cerita yang menggantung…

Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir… akhir ceritaku selalu menggantung? Seperti A Doll…

Dan sekarang kagak pernah ada sequelnya tuh cerita… wkwkwkwkkw

 **Promosi :**

Daripada kalian kesel sama akhir nih cerita… gimana kalau kalian membaca ff terbaruku?

Judulnya "An Invitation"

Tidak ada pair dan love story di situ… just murni mystery and murdering.

Mungkin aku akan membuat cerita fantasy seperti ini lain waktu… jadi kalian mau tetap membaca ceritaku yang lain?

I hope so…

Karena review dari kalian semua membuat hati aku menjadi senang. Jadi pengen senyum setiap saat…

Wkwkwkwk

Mungkin itu saja…

I love you guys…

Muah..

Love and peace :3


End file.
